Yeongweonhi Saranghae
by Yumiko Yoshioka
Summary: Yesung mengumumkan statusnya/Wookie merindukan.../Kyu ingin bertemu orang tuanya/ZhouRy pergi berkencan/ YeWook, ZhouRy, HaeHyuk, dll.. CHAP5 IS UP! Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeongweonhi Saranghae**

By

Jihyun1289

a.k.a

Cho Sunghyun

…

**Pairing :**: ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum (pairing lain menyusul seiring jalannya chapter)

**Ratting :**: **T+ to M**

**Disclaimer :**: SuJu milik diri mereka, orang tua masing-masing, Tuhan… dan jangan lupa! Para couple saling memiliki satu sama lain!

**Warning :**: BoysxBoys, YAOI, BL, OOC(?), M-Preg, gaje, typo(s), abal. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kalau Read, Review please…** *bow

**Writer's Note :**: Annyeonghaseyo, saya Jihyun1289 a.k.a JiFa bawa sebuah fict gaje buat chingudeul^^ semoga suka, soalnya fict sebelumnya ga sukses T.T *pundung* mohon bantuannya! ^.^v

Sengil chukkae hamnida… Sengil chukkae Kyu oppa! Semoga langgeng yah, sama Min oppa ^.^

Enjoy it!

**Summary**

"Pagi ini… Mimi-ge akan mengantarmu!"/ "Zhoumi! Kenapa baru pulang?! Kalau sudah bosan di rumah, pergi dan bawa barang-barangmu keluar dari sini!"/ "Ak-ku menyuk-kai Mimi-ge"/ -bogoshippoyo…"/"Ye-yesung hyung"/ "Kalna Minnie juga canik"/ 'Anak-anak…' batin Leeteuk maklum/ ZhouRy, KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul and other pairs. Wanna RnR?

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah pagi yang indah. Awan putih cerah menggantung anggun di atas langit yang tampak biru. Mentari seolah tersenyum, cahayanya masuk melalui celah-celah setiap bangunan yang ada di kota itu, Seoul -sebuah ibu kota dari negara maju, Korea Selatan-.

**XoOoX**

Seorang namja berwajah imut menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam makin erat tatkala merasakan sinar yang begitu banyak dan terang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Sementara namja lain yang juga sama manisnya, tersenyum ke arah anak bungsunya yang berusia 9 bulan yang ada di gendongannya. –Kibum atau Bummie- beranjak menggendong Jino –anak bungsunya- untuk menghampiri tempat tidur si sulung.

"Chagiya~ ireona… Ini sudah siang, nanti terlambat loh! Hari pertama masa ospek. Nanti kau bisa kena hukum oleh sunbae mu!" kata Bummie sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu anak sulungnya itu secara pelan. Berniat membangunkan.

"Emmhh… Eomma… Aku masih mengantuk" sahut namja tadi malas dengan suara yang masih serak –khas orang bangun tidur- sambil kembali menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi ujung kepalanya. Bummie hanya menghela napas menghadapi kelakuan anaknya.

_Bounce the music let your feet go round_

_To the floor and Imma break it down_

_Let me in, let me show you all my bling bling_

_And all my kicks kicks baby dance with me _

_Boom Boom Boom can I get another clap clap clap! Let's go!_

_Shake your body, Move your body, Pick your feet up_

_Imma move to the groove, Baby Imma go all out_

Rapp lagu Perfection-SuJu M berdering nyaring pada ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas. Bummie mengambil ponsel itu, yang merupakan milik anak sulungnya.

'_Si Ppabo Koala Merah calling'_ itulah yang tertera pada layar 7" ponsel hitam tersebut. Bummie mengernyit bingung. Dengan penuh keraguan, dia mengangkat panggilan tadi.

"…!?" seru orang di seberang.

"A-ah, mianhae, nuguya? Henry masih tidur" jawab Bummie terus terang.

"…" kata orang di seberang.

"Oooh… Ini Zhoumi, ne? Gwaenchana…"

"…"

"Ne, cheonma, Zhoumi-ah" 'klik' Bummie menutup telepon. Ternyata dari tadi Henry sudah terbangun dan menatap tak percaya pada sang Eomma.

"Kau sudah bangun? Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan" kata Bummie dengan lembut. Beranjak pergi bersama Jino di gendongannya.

**XoOoX**

Henry berjalan santai menuju meja makan. Menyapa anggota keluarganya dengan senyum cerah.

"Pagi appa 'cup' pagi eomma 'cup' dan… 'curr'"

"Jino!" teriak Henry kesal. Pasalnya, Henry hendak menyapa namdongsaeng-nya, Jino, tapi mengapa malah Jino yang menyapa wajah Henry dengan air seni paginya yang masih hangat? Dasar!

"Hahaha!" gelak tawa dari sang appa, Siwon, membuat suasana hati Henry bertambah buruk. Appa-nya ini orang yang berwibawa, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut keluarga, dia selalu menganggap hal yang garing atau menyebalkan menjadi lucu.

"Itu hiburan bagiku! Hahahaha!" sambungnya seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Henry yang mengatakan _'apa maksud appa?'_

**XoOoX**

**Henry PoV**

"Chagi, kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya eomma dengan lembut.

Yah… memang, dari tadi aku hanya menekuk wajahku dan mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang ada di depanku sambil sesekali melirik kesal ke arah namja jangkung berambut merah yang seenak jidatnya duduk di sampingku! Siapa lagi kalu bukan si Zhoumi! Koala merah ppabo dan menyebalkan!

"Mochi, kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada sekhawatir mungkin. Aku hanya memutar bola mata jengah.

"Ppa… Ppa-appa-appa…" celoteh Jino dengan tak jelas memanggil-manggil appa. Sedangkan appa hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jino.

"Pagi ini… Mimi-ge akan mengantarmu!" seru eomma bersemangat –seolah aku akan menjawab "Jeongmal? Waaahh senangnyaaa" heh, tapi sayangnya tidak!- dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh si Koala itu sendiri.

"MWO?" bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Dia? Koala ini? Dia akan mengantarku pada hari pertamaku masuk kuliah? Hell no!

"Aku tid-"

"Kau tidak sabar 'kan, Mochi? Tenang saja, setelah ini kita berangkat!" sahutnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tidak sopan sekali dia. Berani memotong pembicaraan orang! Apa orang tuanya tidak mendidiknya?

'_Zhoumi! Kenapa baru pulang?! Kalau sudah bosan di rumah, pergi dan bawa barang-barangmu keluar dari sini!'_ tiba-tiba saja bayangan Chullie ahjumma yang memarahi Zhoumi terngiang di kepalaku.

Ini terjadi 9 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu hari pertamaku masuk sekolah.

**Flash Back**

Aku baru pindah dari Kanada dan tanpa persetujuanku, appa telah mendaftarkanku bersekolah di sini. SM Senior High School. Dan sialnya, saat akan pulang ke rumah, sopir pribadi keluargaku mendadak hilang! Saat aku hubunginya, dia mengatakan kalau eomma melahirkan. Alhasil, appa menyuruhku naik angkutan umum. Kejam!

**XoOoX**

"…ya! Ya, ireona!" kurasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, karena banyak orang mengerumuniku di sebuah bangku bus.

"A-ah, saya ketiduran. Mianhae, mianhae" sesalku sambil membungkuk. Setelah membayar ongkosnya, aku keluar dari bus.

Dimana aku? Aku belum terlalu tahu seluk beluk kota Seoul. Dan ini sudah malam. Gelap sekali… Kurasakan bulu kudukku meremang. Aku takut. Disini gelap dan… hangat? Seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung tersenyum padaku. Dia ini sunbae-ku! Dia juga yang mengantarkanku saat aku tersesat di sekolah. Aku menggenggam erat jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Hiks… aku ingin pulang, sunbae… hwee!" aku menangis dan meraung sejadinya.

**XoOoX**

"Ini bukan rumahku!" celetukku sambil mengamati bangunan rumah megah di hadapanku.

"Ini sudah malam. Apa kata eomma-mu jika tahu bahwa anak perawannya pulang bersama seorang namja tampan sepertiku?" godanya. Apa dia bilang? Perawan?

"Ya!-" 'pletak' dengan tidak elitnya, sebuah gayung kamar mandi melambung ke arah Zhoumi dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Auwhh…" gerutu Zhoumi sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dilempar gayung tadi.

"Zhoumi! Kenapa baru pulang?! Kalau sudah bosan di rumah, pergi dan bawa barang-barangmu keluar dari sini!" murka eomma Zhoumi. Aku terkesiap, eomma-nya ini juga namja? Tapi ahjumma ini cantik. Tapi tetap kok, eomma yang nomor satu…hehehe

"Eo-eomma" ternyata nyali Zhoumi akan ciut kalau dibentak eomma-nya ya? Kukira dia itu gentleman. Huh!

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Kenapa pulang selarut ini?! Yesung bilang mata kuliah terakhir pukul 3 tadi! Kau bosan di rumah, eoh?!" dengan penuh emosi, eomma Zhoumi berjalan mendekat dan menjewer kuping Zhoumi. Aku merasa iba sih…

"Ehem!" aku berdehem. Mencoba menyadarkan eomma Zhoumi dari kemurkaannya terhadap anaknya.

"O-oh, mianhae, nuguya?" kelihatan sekali kalau beliau gelagaban dan dari tadi tidak sadar akan keberadaanku.

"Choi Henry imnida" aku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk penuh hormat kepada eomma Zhoumi –Chullie ahjumma-.

**Flash Back End**

"…chi… Mochi… kau melamun?"

**Henry PoV End**

"…chi… Mochi… kau melamun?" Zhoumi masih setia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Henry yang melamun.

"Hiii~~" tiba-tiba saja Henry memekik sambil begidik ngeri. Sontak semua pandangan heran dan bingung tertuju padanya. Merasa dipandangi, Henry jadi salah tingkah.

"Gagaga ppa… Hahaha!" celetuk Jino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Henry (=..=)

"Hahaha!" gelak tawa Siwon kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras dan dengan tidak elitnya dia menggebrak-gebrak meja makan tak berdosa di depannya. Tak sadar ada tamu, eoh?

"A-ah, sepertinya… Kami harus segera berangkat" Zhoumi mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang. Sebenarnya yang tegang cuma dia sih… Dia takut kalau si Mochi marah dan emosi.

"Ah, nde… Kajja" Bummie mengantar Zhoumi dan Henry sampai depan pintu diikuti Siwon dari belakang dengan meggendong Jino.

Zhoumy tersenyum ke arah keluarga Choi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Bummie membalasnya dengan senyuman dan melambaikan tangan ketika mobil Zhoumi bergerak menjauh.

**XoOoX**

"Waeyo, chagi? Kenapa tidak bersemangat begitu? Ini 'kan hari pertama masuk sekolah baru…" kata seorang namja dengan lembut.

"Minnie macih ngantuk, eomma" Minnie, atau Sungmin, berkata dengan manjanya kepada sang eomma –Leeteuk-. Tangan mungil bocah 3 tahun ini bergerak mengucek matanya. Menggemaskan. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari putra semata wayangnya.

"Minnie sudah besar, jadi latihan bangun pagi. Lagi pula Minnie 'kan harus sekolah…" dengan sabar, Leeteuk menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulut Sungmin.

"Tapi umm-uhuk uhuk" Sungmin tersedak karena berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya. Anak kecil.

"Minnie! Jangan berbicara saat makan!" panik Leeteuk sembari membantu Sungmin meminum susunya.

"Mianhae, eomma… Tidak akan Minnie ulangi… Eomma jangan malah cama Minnie, ne?" sesal Sungmin. Ia takut. Karena kepanikan Leeteuk malah seperti Leeteuk memarahi Sungmin.

"Ani… Eomma tidak marah, kok" hibur Leeteuk sembari tersenyum hangat. Sungmin memeluk erat leher Leeteuk.

"Nah, sekarang kita berangkat, ne?" ajak Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Sungmin.

**XoOoX**

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, chagi. Ingat, kalau eomma belum datang, Minnie tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana, ne?" Leeteuk mencium kening Sungmin dengan sayang dan setelahnya dia berjalan keluar kelas Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

**XoOoX**

Henry sedang asyik mengobrol bersama teman barunya di kantin. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat. Masa ospek adalah masa-masa menyulitkan! Dari tadi sunbae-sunbae yang merasa dirinya senior dan berkuasa, selalu menindas hoobae-hoobae barunya. Tak terkecuali Zhoumi. Koala itu memberi ujian kepada Henry. Dan ujiannya adalah…

**Flash Back**

"Ya, kau!" teriak seorang namja jangkung kepada Henry yang tengah melamun.

"…"

'pletak' sebuah spidol melayang dengan indah mengenai kepala Henry.

"Ya! Siapa yang melemparku tadi?!" tanya Henry bersulut emosi. Tak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, eoh? Zhoumi –tersangka yang melempar Henry dengan spidol tadi- berjalan mendekati Henry.

"Tak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, eoh?" tanya Zhoumi enteng. Bisa Henry rasakan napas hangat Zhoumi menerpa wajahnya. Hal itu membuatnya meremang. Zhoumi berbicara tepat di depan bibirnya!

"A-apa maksudm- ss-sunbae?" tanya Henry gugup.

"Dengar ya, Mochi. Aku beri kau ujian. Jika kau mau melewati ujian ini, maka kau akan terbebas 2 hari masa ospek. Dan jika tidak…"

"Jika tidak apa?" sela Henry cepat. Zhoumi menyeringai tepat di depan wajah Henry. Mengerikan.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada biola kesayanganmu yang kau tinggalkan di rumahku" bisik Zhoumi tepat di kuping Henry.

"Mwo? J-jangan! Ba-baiklah, apa ujiannya?" tanya Henry dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

**XoOoX**

"Mimi-ge… Baik, pintar, sopan, disiplin… umm…" Henry ragu jika harus berkata lagi. Jadi ini ujiannya? Memuji si Koala Merah itu di depan kelas. Di depan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru, begitu?

"Umm apa? Lanjutkan!" telak Zhoumi. Henry mendelik sebal ke arah Zhoumi. Menghela napas panjang.

"Mimi-ge… Penyayang, penyabar, dermawan, umm…" lagi-lagi Henry kehabisan kata-kata. Kata-kata yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi seakan menguap begitu saja.

"!"

"Mimi-ge…" Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak yakin akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mimi-ge apa?"

"Mmm… Mimi-ge… T-ta" lidahnya serasa kelu jika harus mengucapkannya.

"Mimi-ge… Tampan dan seksi" ucap Henry dengan cepat. Menghela napas lega. Dan menatap angkuh ke arah Zhoumi.

"Satu lagi!" perintah Zhoumi. Henry pasrah. Kata-kata terakhir ini mungkin akan membuatnya di cap sebagai mahasiswa bodoh tak tahu diri. Tapi ini dilakukannya demi biola kesayangannya.

"Ak-ku menyuk-kai Mimi-ge" dan setelahnya terdengar gelak tawa dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

**XoOoX**

Henry duduk di bangkunya dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku. Sementara Wookie, teman barunya yang manis ini haya mengusap bahu Henry sambil berkata.

"Sabar, ne?"

**Flash Back End**

"Chagiya~~" terdengar suara baritton dari arah belakang Henry dan Wookie. Keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang namja dengan mata sipit dan surai hitamnya yang menutupi dahinya beterbangan kecil. Membuatnya terkesan tampan.

"Chagiya~ bogoshippoyo…" sosok itu langsung memeluk Wookie dengan sangat erat. Membuat Wookie merasa risih. Bukan karena risih dipeluk namja tampan ini. Tapi risih dengan tatapan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lain yang kebetulan ada di kantin.

"Ye-yesung hyung" Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung karena merasa sesak dipeluk oleh Yesung –kekasihnya-.

"Hah… Chagi, bagaimana dengan ospekmu hari ini? Lancar? Apa ada yang mengusikmu? Katakan padaku!" desak Yesung dengan tak sabaran. Seolah mengacuhkan namja berpipi chubby yang sekarang sedang menatap kesal pada 2 insan di depannya.

"Ehem!" Henry berdehem karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Oh, Yesung hyung, kenalkan. Dia ini teman baruku" kata Wookie sambil menggamit tangan Henry. Yesung hanya memandang tak suka pada tangan Henry yang digamit oleh Wookie. Wookie yang tahu akan hal itu, segera melepaskan tangan Henry.

"Choi Henry imnida" ucap Henry sopan memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum imut.

"Kim Yesung imnida. Nan Wookie namjachinguga" balas Yesung sambil merangkul pinggang Wookie secara posessive.

"Yo! Yesung!" teriak Zhoumi dari kejauhan.

'_Omo! Dia lagi!'_ batin Henry nelangsa. Dia segera beranjak untuk pergi menjauh. Tapi sebelum itu-

"Mochi~" sapa Zhoumi. Membuat Henry terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk melarikan diri.

**XoOoX**

Berulang kali Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Saat ini sudah pukul 11.00, artinya ia sudah menunggu eomma-nya selama 1 jam. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di tempat bermain di Play Group barunya. Shappire Blue.

"Ya, kau cendili?" tanya seorang namja kecil yang muncul melalui pintu masuk ruang bermain. Bocah itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Mungkin dia juga sedang menunggu jemputan?

"Cedang apa dicini?" tanya bocah itu lagi. Sungmin memiringkan kepala. Terlihat sangat imut.

"Minnie cedang menunggu eomma" jawab Sungmin polos.

"Kyu cendili?" tambahnya.

"Kyu menunggu ahjucci" kata Kyu –namja 3 tahun, teman sekelas Sungmin- sambil cemberut. Kyu mendudukkan diri di ayunan yang ada di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kita tunggu cama-cama aja!" tawar Sungmin yang disambut dengan senyum gembira oleh Kyu.

"Eomma Minnie pasti cantik?" tanya Kyu tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang bingung hanya menatap Kyu sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kalna Minnie juga cantik" jawab Kyu apa adanya. Jadi Kyu tertipu dengan penampilan feminim Sungmin ya? Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin memakai sepatu dan tas berwarna pink!

"Minnie namja" kata Sungmin polos. Kyu menatap Sungmin heran. Seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Ah, tapi Minnie tetap cantik, kok" ucap Kyu tulus sambil tersenyum khas anak balita. Sungmin yang dipuji seperti itu, mau tak mau tersipu juga.

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan sejenak dua bocah menggemaskan ini. Sekarang, mari kita intip apa yang sedang dilakukan eomma Sungmin.

**XoOoX**

"Zhoumi!" panggil Leeteuk kepada Zhoumi yang sedang menggoda Henry di kantin bersama YeWook couple (=,=)

"Ne, songsaengnim?"

"Bisa kau berikan ini pada Lee songsaengnim? Aku harus segera menjemput nae aegya" ucap Leeteuk tergesa-gesa sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas ke tangan Zhoumi.

"Gomawo, annyeong!" dan setelah itu Leeteuk langsung berlari menuju parkiran untuk menjemput Sungmin.

Zhoumi dan yang lainnya hanya cengo melihat itu.

"Ige mwoya?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Mollaseo…" jawab Zhoumi enteng. Namun karna penasaran dan juga desakan dari 3 namja lainnya, dia pun membuka berkas itu dan membacanya.

"Surat panggilan?" Henry mengernyit.

"Mungkin aka nada dosen baru" sahut Yesung.

"Kim…

**XoOoX**

**Leeteuk PoV**

Hah… Aku sampai lupa menjemput nae Minnie. Aigoo~ bagaimana kalau Sungmin bosan? Sudah 1 jam menungguku. Iya, dia pasti bosan! Aku khawatir kalau dia pergi sendiri dan diculik! Ah, itu dia!

"Minnie!" panggilku saat manik mataku menangkap siluet sosok mungil yang tak lain adalah Sungmin.

"Eomma!" seru Sungmin dan langsung berdiri kemudian berhambur memelukku.

"Mian, eomma telat. Sebagai gantinya, eomma traktir Minnie ice cream, eotte?" tawarku. Sungmin terlihat berpikir. Tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kita ajak Kyu, ne?" pinta Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang anak yang duduk di ayunan.

"Mmm… Bagaimana kalau nanti eomma Kyu ke sini dan Kyu tak ada?" kataku sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin mendekat pada Kyu(?)

"Tapi Kyu nanti cendili… Iya 'kan, Kyu?" kini Sungmin mendesakku.

"Gwaencha-"

"Kalau begitu kita makan ice cream dan akan kuantar Kyu pulang! Kyu mau?" tawarku sambil mendekati Kyu.

"Ne, ahjumma!" jawab anak itu bersemangat.

**Leeteuk PoV End**

**XoOoX**

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh besar yang melangkah memasuki area Play Group. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia memasuki tiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Sesekali ia mengumpat saat tak menemukan sosok bocah yang dicarinya.

"Bocah itu… Apa dia…" namja itu menggeleng kuat. Mencoba menghalau pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Permisi, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dari belakang namja tadi.

"Mmm… Begini, saya mencari seorang anak, namja. Namanya Cho-"

"Mianhae, Tuan. Tapi 2 murid terakhir sudah pulang 15 menit yang lalu" terang yeoja paruh baya itu. Namja itu terlihat kecewa dan khawatir.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kalau begitu, kamsahamnida" ucap namja besar itu sembari membungkuk.

**XoOoX**

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa, kalau Kyu masuk sendiri?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan lembut saat Kyu tetap keukeuh ingin masuk ke dalam rumah sendiri.

"Gwaenchana, ahjumma"

"Kyu tidak takut sama eomma dan appa Kyu?"

"Kata ahjucci, appa dan eomma Kyu ada di culga" jawab Kyu polos. Leeteuk yang mendengar jawaban dari bocah 3 tahun itu hanya tersenyum miris.

"Jadi Ky-"

"Kyuhyun?" panggil seorang namja bertubuh besar dari arah pintu depan rumah mewah nan besar yang ada di depan Leeteuk. Leeteuk tak dapat melihat jelas siapa namja itu karena dari tempatnya berdiri sampai pintu masuk terhalang oleh halaman yang cukup luas.

"Annyeong, ahjumma!" kata Kyu lalu berbalik bersiap pergi. Tunggu! Dia melupakan sesuatu! Sungmin dengan wajah cemberutnya menatap punggung Kyu. Kyu yang sudah mengingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya pun segera berbalik dan tersenyum kea rah Sungmin.

"Annyeong, Minimi~" sedikit salah tingkah mungkin. Sungmin yang mendapat salam dari Kyu langsung kembali berbinar.

'Anak-anak…' batin Leeteuk maklum.

**To Be Continue**

Eotte? Eotte?

Apakah ngebosenin? Atau ngaco 'kah? Atau malah sinetroniss? Apa fict ini perlu lanjut atau ga, itu tergantung sama readers yang nantinya baca (semoga ada).

Saya minta saran atau kritiknya, jebal~~ *pinjem puppy eyes Wookpa*

Akhir kata, review please…

**^^Gomawoyo^^**

***hug***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeongweonhi Saranghae**

By

Jihyun1289

a.k.a

Cho Sunghyun

…

**Pairing :**: ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin, HanChul, SiBum, KangTeuk (pair lain menyusul seiring jalannya chapter)

**Ratting :**: **T**

**Disclaimer :**: SuJu milik diri mereka, orang tua masing-masing, Tuhan… dan jangan lupa! Para couple saling memiliki satu sama lain!

**Warning :**: Boy x Boy, YAOI, BL, OOC(?), m-preg, gaje, typo(s), abal. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kalau Read, Review please…** *bow*

**Writer's Note :**: Annyeonghaseyo… JiFa balik lagi nih, guys! Bawa chap 2. Auushh… Syukur dah, JiFa bisa lanjut ini FF. Yais, sebelumnya… Gomawo buat yang kemarin review Yeongweonhi Saranghae *kiss

Enjoy it!

**Summary**

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu"/"Kanginnie… Eoddiga?"/"Mereka membawa kura-kura Yesung hyung dan menakut-nakutiku"/Minnie adalah pacal Kyu! Dan kami beldua adalah ci kecil KyuMin/Ini keponakan Kim songsaengnim, dosen baru itu…"/"Wookie?"/"Hah… Kita akhiri saja semua ini"/"Apa benar Sungmin itu anakku?"/"Nde… Kita pulang, ne?"/"Eomma ikut!"/"Pokokya Eomma ikut, begitupun Jino, titik!"/ ZhouRy, KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul and other pairs. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Wanna RnR?

**Chapter 2**

Di malam hari ketika salju turun. Seorang namja -dengan jaket bulu yang amat tebal, syal merah menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya, dan sepatu boot coklat yang bertengger di kakinya- duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku taman kota yang sudah sepi karna memang saat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Namja itu terlihat sangat murung. Matanya sembab, menandakan dia baru saja menangis.

Namja itu -Park Jungsoo atau Kim Jungsoo yang sering disapa Leeteuk- tersentak ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Leeteuk menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sosok sang suami yang menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kang-"

"Ssstt…" Kangin menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas bibir Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana... Jangan kau pikirkan lagi, akan kulakukan untukmu" kata Kangin lirih sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Leeteuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leeteuk heran. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Sedangkan Kangin tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap surai madu Leeteuk.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" jawab Kangin. Ia terpaksa menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kanginnie, bukan itu yang kurisaukan!" dan setelahnya Leeteuk berlari pergi meninggalkan Kangin. Kembali menuju rumah, mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kangin.

"Hiks…"

**XoOoX**

"Hiks… Eomma~" rengek Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan eomma-nya yang masih memejamkan mata, tetapi menangis?

"Eomma… Eomma kenapa menangis? Eomma, ileona, eomma… Ileona" Sungmin masih berusaha mmembangunkan Leeteuk.

"Kanginnie…" mengigau. Leeteuk mengigaukan nama… suaminya?

"Eomm-"

"Kanginnie!" dan Leeteuk pun terjaga. Air matanya makin mengalir deras. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Sungmin yang ternyata ikut menangis. *ah elah, berasa sinetron. Jangan diketawain! -_-v*

"Eomma kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir sembari mengusap bekas-bekas air mata di pipi Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa. Minnie kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut. Berusaha tersenyum manis kepada sang aegya.

"Eomma belteliak dan menangis… Minnie takut" suara Sungmin begitu pelan. Tangan Leeteuk terjulur menangkup pipi chubby Sungmin. Dikecupnya dengan sayang kening Sungmin.

"Minnie sekarang mandi, ne? Eomma akan siapkan sarapan" kata Leeteuk yang disambut anggukan dari Sungmin. Sungmin segera berlari keluar. Membawa sepasang kaki mungil itu keluar dari ruang serba putih yang tak lain adalah kamar Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang melihat pertumbuhan anak semata wayangnya itu tersenyum. Namun senyumnya hilang saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin tumbuh tanpa adanya kasih sayang seorang appa. Dan sudah dua minggu terakhir ini, semenjak Sungmin bersekolah, anak itu terus saja menanyakan siapa appa-nya.

"Kanginnie… Eoddiga?"

**XoOoX**

"Psst… Ya! Koala~" seorang namja imut dengan pipi chubby seperti kue Mochi melambaikan tangannya di depan sebuah ruang organisasi di SM University.

"Koala~" namja itu masih setia memanggil seorang namja jangkung bersurai kemerahan yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu bersama teman-teman se-organisasi-nya.

"Hah… Lanjutkan nanti" setelah berkata pada teman-temannya, namja jangkung itu melangkah keluar menemui Henry.

"Waeyo? Tumben sekali mencariku? Kangen, eoh?" goda Zhoumi yang membuat Henry merengut tak suka namun tetap saja tercipta semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya.

"Aiih~ jangan menggodaku!" ketus Henry. Zhoumy hanya tertawa kecil dan setelahnya menarik Henry menuju… taman belakang sekolah.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Zhoumy sekali lagi.

"Aku… Ada yang menjahiliku~" adu Henry. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada eomma-nya, nada Henry sangat manja. Zhoumy yang mendengar aduan Henry –namja yang ia cintai-, langsung saja merubah raut mukanya menjadi garang. Seperti sang eomma.

"Nugu?" Tanya Zhoumi bersulut emosi.

"Dua orang anak kecil" jawab Henry polos. Zhoumi hanya sweat drop mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau diapakan, Mochi?" nada bicara Zhoumi melunak. Diusapnya pelan bahu Henry.

"Mereka membawa kura-kura Yesung hyung dan menakut-nakutiku" suara Henry begitu pelan, namun masih bias didengar Zhoumi.

"Ya! Itu hyung yang tadi!" teriak seorang namja kecil berambut ikal sambil menarik namja mungil lainnya -yang membawa ddangkoma Yesung- mendekati Henry.

"Gyaa!" pekik Henry. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dua bocah yang saat ini menjahili Henry. Hanya Kyuhyun sih… Karena Sungmin beralih ke gendongan Zhoumi.

"Hahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun meledak seketika.

"Kyu, kacihan hyung itu" Sungmin mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Zhoumi. Kyuhyun masih saja menyodor-nyodorkan ddangko kea rah Henry yang sudah pucat pasi karena ketakutan.

"Yacudah, kalau Kyu tidak mau belhenti, Minnie malah cama Kyu!" ancam Sungmin. Mendengar ancaman Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti. Menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang berada di gendongan Zhoumi dengan kedua lengannya yang mengalung indah di leher jenjang Zhoumi.

"Ya! Kenapa Minnie memeluk hyung koala itu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Zhoumi. Memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Dia pacarmu, Min?" Tanya Zhoumi setelah menurunkan Sungmin ke tanah. Sungmin yang ditanya begitu hanya menunduk malu. Pipinya yang chubby itu mengeluarkan semburat merah, semerah tomat.

"Tentu caja! Minnie adalah pacal Kyu! Dan kami beldua adalah ci kecil KyuMin, benal 'kan, Ming?" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sungmin yang masih saja menunduk, namun setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya! Dimana ddangkoma-ku?" Tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Wookie.

"Tuh! Ambil dan simpan baik-baik ya, kura-kuranya! Kalau di sekolah jangan bawa hewan dong, hyung! Hyung mau kuliah atau ngrawat binatang, eoh?" Tanya Henry ketus.

"Yaish… Diamlah!" sungut Yesung.

"Ya!" sahut Zhoumi.

"Annyeonghaseyo, kau pasi Sungmin, aegya Park songsaengnim?" Tanya Wookie sambil tersenyum ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum.

"Dan kau…?" Tanya Wookie lagi, namun kali ini beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat.

DEG… Wajah Ryeowook berubah menjadi tegang. Namun tak lama kemudian ia merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kembali tenang.

"Aku Ryeowook, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie hyung" tangan Wookie mengusap lembut puncak kepala KyuMin.

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Yesung yang marah seakan menyadarkan Wookie.

"Ne, kau menyebalkan!" kali ini Zhoumi.

"MWO?" mata Yesung yang semula sipit kini membuka lebar. Ryeowook dan Henry hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hyung, kita pergi saja" ajak Henry kepada Wookie.

"Minnie/Kyu ikut!" seru KyuMin bersamaan. Dan setelah itu, Henry, Wookie, dan si kecil KyuMin pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Zhoumi yang masih bersi tegang.

**XoOoX**

Leeteuk berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang dosen. Siang tadi –sebelum jam terakhir berlangsung- Lee Soo Man meminta Leeteuk untuk menemuinya. Ada hal penting yang menunggu. Entahlah.

'Hah… Untuk apa Lee-ssi memintaku menemuinya?' batin Leeteuk sedikit kesal. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena dia harus merepotkan Yesung untuk menjaga Sungmin.

**Headmaster room**

Leeteuk berdiri di depan pintu ruang itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok!

Ia mengetuk dengan sopan.

"Ne, masuk" sahut seseorang dari dalam. Leeteuk memasukki ruang tersebut. Sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Tentu saja. Ini headmaster room!

**Leeteuk PoV**

"Ne, masuk" kata Lee-ssi dari dalam. Aku masuk ke ruang itu. Sangat sejuk dan nyaman. Aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi di depan mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan dosen baru" jawabnya. Aku mengernyit. Bukan karena terkejut. Aku memang sudah tahu kalau tadi pagi ada dosen baru mata pelajaran kaskus. Yang aku bingungkan, mana dos-

"Permisi" –suara itu…

"Silakan masuk, Kim-ssi" sambut Lee-ssi. Aku berdiri dan menoleh kea rah pintu. Omona! Seketika tubuhku mematung. Napasku seperti berhenti berhembus. Darahku serasa berhenti mengalir. Kakiku lemas. Aku tak yakin dengan apa yang saat ini kulihat. Orang ini…

**Leeteuk PoV End**

**XoOoX**

"Hyung, eomma lama cekali? Minnie ingin pulang!" kata Sungmin manja. Jenuh juga menunggu eomma-nya sampai berjam-jam hanya dengan duduk bersama empat hyung barunya –Yesung, Wookie, Zhoumi, dan Henry-. Sebenarnya mereka tidak hanya diam. Henry dan Wookie menemani KyuMin menggambar di ruang musik. Sedangkan Yesung dan Zhoumi masih cek-cok, namun di dalam ruang musik juga.

"Tunggu sebentar, ne? Sebentar lagi eomma pasti ke sini menemui Minnie" hibur Wookie.

"Tapi Minnie bocan!" kesal Sungmin. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Pipinya ia gembungkan. Dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Merajuk. Tunggu, mana yang satunya?

"Ya! Aku kalaaaahh!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Ternyata sedari tadi ia memainkan PSP -eomma- Henry -yang dibawa Henry-.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh. Merasa diacuhkan Kyuhyun, mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sret

Henry merebut PSP-eomma-nya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh banyak main, tahu!" kata-kata Henry seolah menginterupsi protes yang akan dilancarkan Kyuhyun.

"Hm… Bagaimana kalau hyung menyanyi untuk kalian saja?" tawar Wookie, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang yang tercipta di ruangan itu.

"Minnie/Kyu mau!" seru KyuMin bebarengan –lagi-. Wookie tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati piano putih di sudut ruangan. Henry pun ikut bangkit sambil membawa biola kesayangannya.

Ting…ting(?)

Dentingan piano yang cukup keras di dalam ruangan itu seakan mencairkan suasana tegang yang ada. Yesung dan Zhoumi terkesiap.

_The loneliness of nights alone_

Suara Wookie begitu indah. Jemari lentiknya masih menari-nari di atas tuts piano.

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope has seemed to die_

_My eyes had no more tears to cry_

Suara Wookie seakan menghipnotis Yesung untuk menghampirinya. Bahkan dua bocah kecil yang ngambek tadi pun terlihat sangat menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Wookie dan Henry. Terbukti dengan senyum imut keduanya. Dan jangan lupakan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dank e kiri. Begitu menikmati irama lagu yang Wookie mainkan.

_The like the sun shining up above_

_You surrounded me with your endless love_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see_

_Now so clear to me_

Henry mulai memainkan biolanya dengan pelan dan menyesuaikan iramanya dengan piano Wookie.

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love won't bring_

_My live is yours alone_

_The only love I've never known_

Sahut Yesung yang kini sudah memeluk leher Wookie dari belakang.

_Your spirit pulls me trough_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray_

_On bended knee_

_That you will always be…_

Wookie menghentikan lirik dan permainan pianonya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepala. Menatap wajah Yesung yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajah. Mencoba meghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Wookie. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable Wookie.

"Hoa!" pekik KyuMin bersamaan. Kedua bocah itu kini saling memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Minimi~" dan langsung saja Kyu mengecup bibir plump Sungmin. Dasar bocah evil! Pervert!

Zhoumi dan Henry hanya menatap tak percaya pada 2 pasangan di hadapannya. Kalau YeWook sih mending. Mereka memang sering begitu. Tapi kalau KyuMin? Yaaaakk! Umur mereka baru 3 tahun dan sudah berciuman? Zhoumi yang berusia hampir 20 tahun saja belum pernah merasakan yang namanya first kiss! Eksistensinya di kalahkan oleh sepasang bocah berusia 3 tahun! Dia tidak terima!

"Mau apa kau?" tegas Henry saat mengetahui gelagat Zhoumi.

"Berani mendekat, kupatahkan lehermu!" ancam Henry saat Zhoumi sudah bersiap menerjang tubuh Henry.

"Kenapa kau jadi galak? Tadi saja memohon pertolongan padaku!" giliran Zhoumi yang merajuk. Henry hanya memutar bola mata jengah-

"Mengerikan!" –dan mencibir.

**XoOoX**

**Koridor SM University**

Terlihat seorang namja bersurai madu yang berjalan lunglai. Ia sangat gusar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bertemu orang itu? Namja itu? Suaminya?

Tanpa kuberitahupun kalian sudah mengenali siapa namja itu. Ya, Leeteuk. Ia berjalan tanpa arah. Setelah perkenalannya dengan dosen baru di headmaster room tadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung keluar. Tak ingin lebih lama melihat suaminya itu –Kangin-.

"Sungmin!" yah, mungkin karna terlalu sibuk memikirkan Kangin, ia lupa dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Aigoo.. Dimana dia? Aissh… Atau aku hubungi Yesung saja?" Leeteuk yang telah mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi Yesung pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat sang buah hatinya sedang tertidur pulas di gendongan Wookie, kekasih Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung sendiri menggendong Kyuhyun. Tunggu! Kyuhyun?

Leeteuk segera mendekati Yesung dan Wookie. Mengambil Sungmin dari gendongan Wookie.

"Mianhae, sudah merepotkan kalian" sesal Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana, songsaengim… Sungmin anak yang manis dan baik. Jadi tidak perlu sungkan" sahut Yesung. Wookie hanya tersenyum kepada Leeteuk.

"Oh, dan ini…" Leeteuk menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tertidur di gendongan Yesung.

"Ah, songsae pasti mengenal Kyuhyun, 'kan?" Tanya Yesung.

"Emm… Ini keponakan Kim songsaengnim, dosen baru itu…" lanjut Yesung.

"Gwaenchanayo, songsae?" sepertinya Ryeowook menyadari perubahan raut wajah Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchana… Yesung, Wookie, kami pulang dulu. Annyeong" Leeteuk segera melangkah menjauhi Yesung dan Wookie yang masih terbengong(?), saling pandang, dan mengedikkan bahu.

**XoOoX**

"Hah… Kita harus mencari di mana lagi, hyung?" berulang kali Wookie menggerutu. Pasalnya, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berdua mencari paman Kyuhyun. Tapi belum ketemu juga.

"Kau lelah? Kita istirahat dulu, ne?" Yesung segera mendudukkan diri di lantai dan diikuti Wookie. Saat ini mereka berdua –ditambah Kyu- sedang berada di atap gedung kampus. Menikmati semilir angin sore yang nyaman. Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil di gendongan Yesung. Wookie yang melihat itu pun tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Dibelainya surai ikal Kyu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Wookie?" Yesung beralih menatap Wookie yang masih saja mengusap surai Kyuhyun.

"Nde?" sahut Wookie tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Yesung yang merasa dikesampingkan pun bertindak. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan untuk menahan tangan Wookie.

"Waeyo?" protes Wookie tak terima.

"Dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara, Wookie!" tegas Yesung. Wookie terkesiap. Belum pernah Yesung membentaknya seperti ini.

"Hah… Kita akhiri saja semua ini"

**XoOoX**

"Cepat katakan, apa maumu?" Tanya Leeteuk sarkastik kepada namja berbadan kekar yang ada di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Rainbow café –tempat favorit mereka saat masih bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri-. Ya, namja kekar itu –Kangin- adalah suaminya. Sampai sekarang.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, Teukkie…" Kangin menyesap black coffee-nya. Menatap penuh minat kepada Leeteuk yang masih saja memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Apa benar Sungmin itu anakku?" Tanya Kangin to the point.

"Ck! Anakmu, kau bilang? Bahkan kau tak ada saat aku-"

"Jangan menyalahkanku terus, Teukkie. Bahkan kau sendiri yang memilih kabur dari rumah" bingo! Kata-kata Kangin mampu menyurutkan emosi Leeteuk.

"Sekarang katakana padaku, apa Sungmin anakku?"

"Tidak"

"Tatap mataku!"

"Tidak!"

"Tatap mataku dan katakana 'itu tidak benar'!"

"Itu tidak benar, Kim-ssi!" tegas Leeteuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kangin. Kembali menuju mobilnya. Tersenyum saat menemukan sosok malaikat kecilnya yang sudah terbangun di dalam mobil.

"Eomma"

"Nde… Kita pulang, ne?"

**XoOoX**

"Appa, minggu depan kampusku ada perayaan tahunan hari Ayah. Datang, ne?" bujuk Zhoumi kepada Hangeng yang masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya.

"Appa sibuk"

"Aishh… Appa, maka dari itu, appa butuh hiburan!"

"Kau tak dengar apa yang appa katakana, eoh?" kali ini Heechul datang dan langsung menimpali. Membuat Zhoumi tak bisa berkutik.

"Baiklah, appa akan berangkat" putus Hangeng akhirnya.

"Ji-"

"Eomma ikut!" Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Mwo? Ini 'kan hari Ayah, bukan hari Ibu" kilah Zhoumi dan mendapat death glare mengerikan dari Heechul.

"Arraseo…"

**XoOoX**

"Hm… Eomma boleh ikut, tapi tidak untuk Jino!" telak Henry pada Siwon dan Kibum yang masih duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Waeyo?" heran Siwon. Kenapa Jino tak boleh ikut? Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Jino besok? Hei, Mochi, don't be egoist.

"Karna dia akan berulah, appa…" Henry menghela napas berat. Merenungi nasib sialnya yang akhir-akhir ini ia alami karna Jino.

"Pokokya Eomma ikut, begitupun Jino, titik!" tegas Siwon. Sifat wibawanya kembali. Henry hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Jika sudah keluar kata 'titik' dari mulut sang appa, apa boleh buat? Itulah keputusan.

**To Be Continue**

Balasan untuk review:

**Hanmond : **Ini, say… Udah 'kan? Cup-cup... Jangan lupa review lagi. Gomawo^^

**Miho : **Gomawo... Review lagi ya^^

**Cloud prince : **Eotte? Yewook nya belum diperbanyak. Mian. Chapter depan besar kemungkinan kebanyakan Yewook. Review lagi, ya? Gomawo^^

**YunJaeKyuMin4eve : **Ni dah lajut, chingu. Review lagi, ya? Gomawo^^

**Evilkyu : **Ini udah, chigu... Gomawo^^

Buat semuaya aja deh

**^^Gomawoyo^^**

***hug***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeongweonhi Saranghae**

By

Jihyun1289

a.k.a

Cho Sunghyun

…

**Pairing :**: ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk (pair lain menyusul seiring jalannya chapter)

**Rated :**: **T+ (apaan nih?)**

**Disclaimer :**: SuJu milik Tuhan, diri mereka, orang tua masing-masing, SM… dan jangan lupa! Para couple saling memiliki!

**Warning :**: Boy x Boy, YAOI, BL, OOC(?), m-preg, gaje, typo(s), abal. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kalau Read, Review please…** *bow*

**Writer's Note :**: Annyeong! *lambai-lambai di atas mimbar* #dilempar sandal butut# JiFa balik bawa lagi chap 3. Lagi-lagi harus bersyukur karna bisa lanjut nih fict. Langsung aja… Check it out!

Enjoy it!

**Summary**

"Kyunnie mau ketemu Minnie!"/Minnie tidak mau cekolah! Hwee… Minnie mau ke lumah Kyunnie, cekalang!"/"Aku setuju denganmu"/"Mmh Zho-aaammhh"/"Wae? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"/Minnie mau Kyunnie…"/"Teukie eomma… Kajja!"/"Minnie… Sepertinya Teukie eomma marah dengan ahjussi"/"Panggil Kangin ahjussi 'appa' saja, ne?"/ ZhouRy, KyuMin, SiBum, HanChul and other pairs. CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Wanna RnR?

**Chapter 3**

Pagi ini suasana rumah Yesung dan Wookie sungguh heboh. Rumah Yesung dan Wookie? Mereka tinggal satu atap? Jika kalian bertanya, maka aku akan jawab "Ya". Kenapa? Aku jelaskan nanti.

Si kecil Kyuhyun. Adalah penyebab dari kehebohan itu. Kyuhyun? Ya, mereka –YeWook- memutuskan membawanya –Kyuhyun- pulang ke rumah. Satu alasan yang pasti. Karna mereka tak kunjung menemukan Kim songsaengnim -yang notabene-nya adalah paman dari Kyuhyun- hingga sore menjelang malam.

"HUAAA!" Kyuhyun masih menangis meraung-raung di lantai. Kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang Yesung yang berusaha mendekat untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah… Jangan menangis terus begitu…" geram Yesung kesal karna Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

"Kyunnie mau ketemu Minnie!" teriak Kyuhyun disela-sela tangisnya.

"Nde, nde… Nanti kita bertemu Minnie. Uljima… Berhentilah menangis" hibur Yesung.

"Cekalang!" kaki Kyuhyun semakin gencar menendangi Yesung. Satu tendangan kuat, dan Yesung kalah telak. Kyuhyun menendang bagian privasinya! Membuat Yesung sedikit mundur menjauh sambil memegangi sesuatu di antara pahanya yang serasa berdenyut.

"Yesung hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" panic Wookie saat melihat Yesung meringis kesakitan. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat tangan Yesung yang memegangi 'milik'nya sendiri.

"Omo…" Wookie hanya diam termangu. Memandang sesuatu yang sedang ditutupi oleh Yesung.

"Kenapa diam saja? Aaarrgh…" Yesung menyadarkan Wookie dari pikirannya.

"E-eh? Hyung mau aku melakukan apa?" Tanya Wookie gelagapan. Namun segera berlari mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali meraung.

"Uljima… Kyunnie ingin bertemu Minnie?" kata Wookie dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis… Minnie akan marah kalau tahu Kyunnie menangis. Kyunnie tak ingin Minnie marah, 'kan?" giliran Yesung yang termangu. Pemandangan di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya tersentuh. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Wookie memang bersifat penyayang dan keibuan. Tapi melihat pemandangan saat ini, Wookie terlihat layaknya seorang ibu.

"Beres, 'kan?" ujar Wookie sambil tersenyum bangga ke arah Yesung karna sudah bisa menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung bilang kita akan beltemu Minnie?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara.

"Nde… Tapi kau mandi dulu" kata Yesung yang sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua lengannya ke atas sembari menatap Yesung.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yesung tak mengerti.

"Gendong Kyunnie!"

"Ish… Arraseo… Dasar manja!" Yesung segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi.

**XoOoX**

"Eomma… Nanti Minnie ikut ke cekolah Eomma, ne?" pinta Sungmin sebelum keluar dari mobil untuk masuk ke sekolah. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Sungmin. Dikecupnya dengan sayang dahi Sungmin.

"Nde… Sudah sana, nanti Minnie terlambat" kata Leeteuk.

"Annyeong, Eomma" Sungmin keluar dan menutup pintu mobil. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang masih memasang senyum malaikatya. Mengamati sang aegya hingga tak terlihat lagi karna sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Leeteuk sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Kembali memasang sabuk pengaman dan memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mesin. Tapi belum sempat mesin menyala, seorang yeoja paruh baya mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Leeteuk-ssi?" panggil yeoja itu. Mau tak mau Leeteuk menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. Tersenyum pada yeoja paruh baya –pemilik Sapphire Blue- itu.

"Ne?"

"Sungmin menangis" kata yeoja itu dengan nada panic yang tak bisa ditutupi lagi. Senyum Leeteuk hilang. Berganti dengan matanya yang terbuka lebar dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia segera keluar dari mobil. Berjalan bersama yeoja paruh baya itu menuju kelas Sungmin.

"Hwee!" mata Leeteuk menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang saat ini tengah terduduk di kursinya. Ia segera berlari mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Minnie… Waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir bercampur penasaran.

"Hiks… Kyunnie tidak ada~ Hua!" ujar Sungmin ditengah isaknya. Leeteuk hanya speechless mendengar penuturan Sungmin. _Sebegitu ber-pengaruh-nya-kah, Kyuhyun bagi Sungmin?_

"Mungkin Kyunnie belum datang" jawab Leeteuk asal.

"Geojitmal! Minnie tidak mau cekolah! Hwee… Minnie mau ke lumah Kyunnie, cekalang!"

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Kyunnie…"

"Cekalang!" mata Minnie mulai berkaca-kaca kembali. Melihat itu, Leeteuk segera meng'iya'kan permintaan Sungmin. Bisa gawat kalau Sungmin mengamuk di sekolah.

**XoOoX**

Dua orang namja manis ini telah berdiri di depan pintu besar sebuah rumah mewah nan megah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Satu namja berusia dewasa, sedangkan namja yang lain masih balita. Namja balita dengan semangatnya mengetuk pintu besar di hadapannya itu. Sedangkan sang namja dewasa hanya diam. Menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Ya, mereka kini berdiri di depan pintu rumah megah paman Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih saja mengetuk pintu besar itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Dapat Leeteuk lihat dengan jelas, tangan Sungmin memerah. Tentu saja! Ini karna sang pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Sebenarnya ini bukan sepenuhnya salah sang pemilik rumah. Hanya saja ketukan Sungmin kurang keras.

"Minnie…" Leeteuk berusaha menghentikan tangan Sungmin. Namun sayang, Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dan kembali mengetuk pintu besar itu lagi.

Ingin sekali Leeteuk membantu. Ada bel di sudut tembok di samping pintu itu. Namun Leeteuk enggan menyentuhnya.

**XoOoX**

**Leeteuk PoV**

Aku merasa kasihan dengan Sungmin. Tangannya sudah memerah. Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Alih-alih membantunya. Aku tak mau. Tidak. Aku tidak akan menekan bel itu. Aku baru ingat setelah kami sampai ke sini. Tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Itu berarti rumah Kanginnie?

Tapi melihat tangan Sungmin…

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawah dengan gelisah. Tangan Sungmin semakin memerah. Pasti sakit. Orang tua macam apa aku ini? Tega membiarkan anakku menangis dan terluka karena keegoisanku?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati bel yang ada di sudut tembok samping pintu. Aku mengambil napas dalam sebelum…

Ting tong…

Menekan belnya. Aku menekan sekali. Tak ada jawaban. Kucoba tekan sekali lagi. Namun saat aku hampir menekan tombol bel itu, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang namja dewasa berbadan besar. Yang tak lain adalah Kanginnie. Aku menghela napas antara lega dan gugup.

**Leeteuk PoV End**

**XoOoX**

"Hyung… Kenapa Minnie tak datang-datang?" rengek bocah kecil berusia 3 tahun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, kepada Yesung dan Wookie.

"Hyung…" rengek Kyuhyun lagi karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban baik dari Yesung maupun Wookie. Hening. Kyuhyun yang merasa diacuhkan pun cemberut. Memasang wajah ngambeknya.

Wookie hanya terdenyum melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung semakin erat mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di danau. Duduk santai di bawah pohon oak besar di tepi danau. Menikmati udara siang ini yang entah mengapa terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan Yesung dan Wookie membolos kuliah. Dan ya! Bagaimana bisa mereka bersantai-santai? Bagaimana kalau paman Kyuhyun itu mencari keponakannya. Terlebih paman itu adalah dosen mereka sendiri.

"Hyung…" lirih Wookie. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di pundak Yesung.

"Hn?" sahut Yesung. Mata sipitnya melirik sekilas ke arah Wookie lalu kembali terpejam.

"Aku setuju denganmu" kata Wookie masih dengan suara lirih namun terdengar jelas oleh Yesung.

"Hm…" guman Yesung pelan.

**XoOoX**

Seorang namja jangkung sedang berjalan santai menyusuri koridor SM University yang sepi karna memang masih ada jam kuliah. Memeriksa tiap ruang. Memastikan tak ada satupun orang yang membolos jam pelajaran. Petugas kedisiplinan. Sebut saja dia Zhoumi. Petugas kedisiplinan? Untuk apa? Aku tegaskan, ini adalah kampus elit yang hanya siswa-siswi cerdas, kaya, dan popular saja yang bisa masuk ke sini. Jadi kampus ini sangat menerapkan kedisiplinannya!

Mata Zhoumi tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang namja yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kantin, memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali meneguk soft drink yang ada di sisi kirinya. Sebuah seringai mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya saat ia mengetahui siapa namja itu.

Dengan langkah pelan dan tak bersuara, Zhoumi mengendap mendekati namja tadi. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di samping kiri namja itu. Mencoba mengintip ke arah ponsel namja tadi. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Membolos, Mochi?"

"Eoh? Gya!" pekiknya kaget. Dan dengan reflex, mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang soft drink ke arah Zhoumi. Membuat soft drink itu membasari baju Zhoumi. Dan dengan tidak elitnya, Zhoumi terjatuh ke belakang karna terkejut sekaligus shock dengan teriakan namja itu.

Henry –namja yang membuat Zhoumi terjatuh- mulai panic sendiri. Ia segera berdiri dan hendak menolong Zhoumi. Namun sialnya, ia terpeleset karena tumparan soft drink yang ada di lantai. Membuatnya terjatuh tepat di atas badan Zhoumi. Bibir mereka bertemu.

"Hmphh!" Henry yang sudah sadar segera mengangkat kepalannya. Melepaskan ciuman –kebetulan- mereka.

"Apa yang-mphhh" tangan kanan Zhoumi menekan kepala Henry dengan kuat. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan pinggang Henry. Membuat Henry tak bisa berkutik. Barang sedikit pun.

Bibir Zhoumi bergerak melumat. Begitu lembut sehingga Henry merasa terbuai. Menyesapi manisnya bibir Henry. Menghisapnya kuat. Seakan-akan ingin menghabiskan bibir ranum itu saat ini juga. Lidahnya dengan lihai menyapu permukaan bibir Henry yang memerah dan mulai membengkak. Menyapu belah bibir Henry yang masih tertutup rapat serapat pejaman matanya.

"Mmh Zho-aaammhh" niat Henry sih ingin protes. Tapi saat bibirnya sedikit terbuka, Zhoumi tak menyiakan kesempatan emas di depan mata. Namja jangkung itu melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Henry. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Henry. Menjilati rongga mulut Henry. Membuat Henry sendiri merasa geli. Saliva mereka bertukar. Bahkan ada yang tercecer di sekitar dagu Henry.

"Eeemmphh" dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Henry mengangkat kepalanya. Melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu, walau ia juga menikmatinya.

Henry segera beranjak dari badan Zhoumi. Mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Mengelap kasar bibirnya dan membersihkan saliva yang ada di dagunya. Entah itu milik Zhoumi atau miliknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Henry sarkastik sambil menatap tajam Zhoumi yang masih memamerkan senyum sejuta watt-nya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Tanya Zhoumi balik yang mendapat death glare dari Henry sendiri.

"Ya, mengapa kau ke kantin? Tak kuliah, eoh?" Tanya Zhoumi –lagi-. Kali ini ia sudah berdiri. Membersihkan kemeja dan celananya yang mungkin saja berdebu.

"Park songsaengnim tidah datang" jawab Henry apa adanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Merasa tak dianggap?

"Kau tidak membantuku berdiri?" alis Henry bertautan. Bibirnya yang saat ini bengkak dan merah itu semakin mengerucut. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. Zhoumi menyeringai. Dengan sekali tarik, badan Henry sudah berdiri namun limbung. Ia terjatuh di pelukan Zhoumi.

"Koala!" pekik Henry saat dengan tiba-tiba Zhoumi mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style dan membawa tubuhnya lari menjauh dari kantin.

**XoOoX**

Sungmin masih menangis. Namun kali ini tangisannya lirih. Wajahnya yang telah basah oleh iar mata ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Di samping kanannya, duduklah sang eomma –Leeteuk- yang hanya bisa menatap sendu pada Sungmin.

Hening.

Canggung.

Kira-kira seperti itulah suasanan ruang tamu rumah Kangin saat ini. Hanya suara tangis lirih Sungmin yang mengisi ruangan.

"Uljima…" satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Kangin. Tertuju pada Sungmin. Setelah keheningan cukup lama yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau mau coklat? Atau ice cream?" tawar Kangin. Mencoba bersikap wajar dan ramah.

"Huhuu… Minnie mau Kyunnie…" ujar Sungmin dengan masih tetap menutup wajahnya.

"Tapi Kyunnie belum pulang, Minnie…" Leeteuk mulai bersuara. Tak tahan dengan tangisan Sungmin yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hm… Begini saja… Kita cari Kyunnie sama-sama, eotte?" tawar Kangin. Sungmin yang mendengar tawaran Kangin langsung membuka wajahnya. Matanya sang sedikit bengkak karna lama menangis berbinar senang.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Sungmin dengan semangat.

"Ne… Tapi sebelumnya bersihkan wajahmu dulu" Kangin berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Berjongkok di depan Sungmin. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang tissue basah untuk membersihkan wajah Sungmin yang bisa dipastikan lengket karna air mata.

"Ahjucci" panggil Sungmin setelah Kangin selesai mengelap wajahnya. Kangin hanya tersenyum hambar. Bukankah sakit? Jika kenyataan mengatakan Sungmin itu adalah anaknya –menurut Kangin pribadi-, namun Sungmin sendiri tak tahu keadaan sebenarnya.

"Eo-eomma…" lirih Sungmin sambil masih menatap Kangin.

Kangin berdiri. Ditatapnya lekat wajah Leeteuk yang saat itu juga memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Namun Leeteuk segera mengakhiri kontak mata itu. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kangin hanya menghela napas berat.

"Teukie eomma… Kajja!" ujar Kangin sambil tersenyum iseng. Leeteuk segera melengos ke arah Kangin. Menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah mengatakan _'apa katamu?'_

"Minnie… Sepertinya Teukie eomma marah dengan ahjussi" Kangin melirik Leeteuk sekilas.

"Eomma… Eomma kenapa malah?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada tak suka.

"…"

"Eomma…"

"…"

"Eomma…"

"Haish… Eomma tidak marah" jawab Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Yaiy! Kajja ahjucci!" seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"Panggil Kangin ahjussi 'appa' saja, ne?"

DEG

**To Be Continued**

Tuh 'kan YeWook nya kurang! Kependekan! Hancur! Ga banget! Pengobral janji!

Mianhae…

Jeongmal mianhae kalau tidak memuaskan! T,T JiFa sadar, chap ini terlalu pendek. Ini aja udah mati-matian JiFa usaha biar bisa update. Semua gara-gara keyboard manja yang tiba-tiba error.

Selain itu JiFa lagi uring-uringan nih… Gara-gara sedikit masalah.

Dah! Segitu aja curhatan memuakkan dari JiFa.

Jangan lupa review yaaa~

Hm… 2 hari lagi atau ga besok JiFa update deh… ^_^

**Special thak's to :**

**Evilkyu – YunJaeKyuMin4eve – cloud prince – miho – hanmond – Yefah KyuminShipp Clouds – Guest – kyuqie**

**^^Gomawo^^**

***bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeongweonhi Saranghae**

By

Jihyun1289

a.k.a

Cho Sunghyun

…

**Pairing :**: ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum, HaeHyuk, HanChul (pair lain menyusul seiring jalannya chapter) **slight** Leeteuk**X**OC

**Rated :**: **T+ (apaan nih?)**

**Disclaimer :**: SuJu milik Tuhan, diri mereka, orang tua masing-masing, SM… dan jangan lupa! Para couple saling memiliki!

**Warning :**: Boy x Boy, YAOI, BL, OOC(?), m-preg, gaje, typo(s), abal. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kalau Read, Review please…** *bow*

**a/n :**: Annyeong^^ JiFa balik lagi bawa cerita yang sama tapi chapter berbeda. Masih ada yang minat baca? Oh iya, yang kemarin masih bingung sama KangTeuk, JiFa bakalan jelasin di chap ini. Dan buat yang minta SiBum dan HaeHyuk, udah JiFa sampirin *ditabok* juga di chap ini. Dan untuk YeWook, jeng jeng… Baca aja deh! ^.^v

**Summary**

"Chagi, jangan memasang ekspresi begitu di depan anak-anak!"/kau membuatku 'lapar'!"/"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?"/"Minimi!"/"Aku kagum terhadapmu. Bibirmu itu mungil, tapi ternyata kalau sudah mengoceh tak bisa berhenti ya?/"Oppa!"/'Bummie! Bogoshippo~'/Apa ada hubungan khusus antara Kim songsae dan Park songsae?"/"Ne! Namanya Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung"/"Huh, apa kita masih punya harapan?"/"Kami berciuman"/"Koala merah"/"Appa… Aku menyukainya"/CHAP4 IS UP. Wanna RnR?

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

Namja brunette itu masih terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Mata sipitnya terlihat kosong. Tangan kanannya masih saja mengaduk-aduk secangkir cappuccino yang tadi dipesannya. Panggil saja dia Yesung.

"Yesung hyung?" panggil Wookie sembari mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Yesung.

"…"

"Hyung?" panggil Wookie sekali lagi.

"..."

"Huh!" Wookie hanya mendengus kesal karna Yesung tak juga sadar dari lamunannya.

"Yecung hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung.

"N-nde? Wae?" Tanya Yesung setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Wookie hanya menatap kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya sedikit ia gembungkan.

"Chagi, jangan memasang ekspresi begitu di depan anak-anak!" komentar Yesung santai. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat cangkir cappuccino-nya. Menyesapnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Wookie tak terima. Apa hubungannya dengan anak-anak?!

"Karna kau membuatku 'lapar'!" jawab Yesung enteng. Sengaja ia tekankan pada kata 'lapar'.

Wookie terkesiap mendengar jawaban Yesung. Air mukanya menjadi gugup. Ia merasa aliran darahnya terpusat pada wajahnya, terutama pipinya. Ia tak bisa menutupi rasa malunya hanya karna kata-kata ambigu dari Yesung.

"Hyung lapal? Mau kue Kyunnie?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sepotong cheese cake-nya ke mulut Yesung. Yesung hanya tersenyum kemudian menerima suapan dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini pintar sekali" puji Yesung sambil mengacak pelan suarai Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie tinggal sendiri dengan ahjussi? Appa dan Eomma Kyunnie kemana?" Wookie menatap lekat wajah ceria Kyuhyun. Berbeda sekali dengan wajah menangisnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Appa dan Eomma Kyunnie pelgi ke culga" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya.

"Eoh?" baik Wookie maupun Yesung saling berpandangan dengan wajah heran dan bingung. Keduanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hyung, kita cari Kim songsaengnim saja" usul Wookie yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantab oleh Yesung.

**XoOoX**

**Leeteuk PoV**

"Appa, lelah~" rengek Sungmin sambil menarik-narik tangan Kangin. Appa. Huh, menyebalkan! Beraninya Kangin menyuruh Sungmin memanggilnya appa?

"Appa, Minnie mau itu~" Sungmin kembali merengek di gendongan Kangin. Telunjuknya menunjuk penjual permen kapas.

"Ne, Appa belikan" ingin sekali aku menghentikannya. Tidak! Mereka tak boleh menyebut-nyebut kata 'Appa'! Sungmin tak boleh memanggil Kangin 'Appa' dan Kangin tak boleh menyebut dirinya 'Appa', terutama di depanku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Aku tak boleh merusak kesenangan Sungmin. Salah diriku sendiri. Memisahkan mereka selama 3 tahun lebih. Bahkan saat pertama kali aku tahu aku mengandung Sungmin, Kangin tak bersamaku.

**Leeteuk PoV End**

"Teukkie, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kangin yang menyadarkan Leeteuk dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?" Kangin beralih memandang Sungmin yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia terkekeh saat melihat hidung Sungmin terkena permen kapas pink itu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan hidung mancung itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Min" tegur Kangin. Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Appa... Mana Kyunnie?" mata foxy bulat nan indah itu menatap polos pada Kangin.

"Minimi!" seru sebuah suara cempreng dengan nyaring. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian kepada sang pemanggil yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kyunnie~" matanya berbinar cerah. Buru-buru Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Kangin.

"Minimi…" Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh mungil Sungmin saat dirinya telah sampai di depan Sungmin.

Dua pasang namja dewasa itu –Kangin, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook- hanya saling berpandangan. Menatap tak percaya pada dua sosok mungil yang sedang berpelukan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Yesung dan Wookie menundukkan wajahnya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis Wookie. Jemari Yesung bergerak menggenggam erat tangan Wookie. Menautkan jemari mereka.

"Membolos?" Tanya Kangin enteng. Tak ada sedikitpun raut marah atau kesal di wajahnya.

"S-s-songsaengnim, kami… Ka-kami…" Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tahu harus member alasan apa kepada dua dosen yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dan Yesung. Sebenarnya tak perlu mencari-cari alasan, karena alasan penting yang membuat mereka membolos adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hm… Gwaenchana… Kenapa kau terlihat takut-takut begitu?" Tanya Kangin dengan nada seramah mungkin agar tak membuat Wookie semakin takut.

"Err… Kyuhyun sudah bertemu pamannya, jadi…" Yesung menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal. Mencoba menutupi perasaan gugupnya.

"Yecung hyung! Wookie hyung! Kita jalan-jalan caja!" ajak Sungmin yang sudah selesai berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi…"

"Gwaenchana, Wookie-ah. Tak perlu sungkan. Lagi pula akan lebih mengasyikkan jika kalian berdua ikut" tambah Leeteuk.

"Hm… Baiklah" Yesung menanggapi.

"Yaiy!" seru KyuMin bersamaan.

**XoOoX**

Henry masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Sesekali melirik kesal pada namja jangkung bersurai kemerahan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Berulang kali Henry menggeser duduknya agar sedikit menjauh dari Zhoumi. Tapi memang dasar koala! Zhoumi tetap saja ikut menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia kembali berdekatan dengan Henry.

"Ck! Apa maumu? Kenapa membawaku kemari? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali! …" Henry menggerutu tiada henti. Zhoumi yang sebetulnya mendengar ocehan Henry hanya berusaha menulikan pendengarannya hingga bibir mungil itu berhenti.

"Sudah?" Zhoumi masih setia menatap Henry dengan pandangan teduhnya.

"Aissh…"

"Aku kagum terhadapmu. Bibirmu itu mungil, tapi ternyata kalau sudah mengoceh tak bisa berhenti ya? Ckckck" Zhoumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak seolah-olah ia memang benar-benar merasa kagum walau kenyataannya 'iya'.

"Shut up!" bentak Henry kesal.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku bilang diam! Dasar koala! Kau memperburuk mood-ku!" Henry hendak beranjak pergi namun dengan cekatan, tangan Zhoumi menahan pergelangan Henry. Menariknya kuat sehingga Henry kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Kenapa bersikap seperti ini? Padahal ak-"

"Oppa!" pekik seorang yeoja berambut panjang dari jarak kurang dari 5 meter karna yeoja itu berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Huh! Silakan urusi yeoja-mu itu saja!" dengus Henry lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mo-"

"Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah sampai di depan Zhoumi.

"Eoh, Seo? Kau tahu aku kuliah di sini?" Zhoumi bertanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seohyun –yeoja tadi-.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, oppa… Baru kemarin kita bertemu di sini. Dan aku pikir Oppa kuliah di sini. Ternyata memang benar" celoteh Seohyun dengan riang.

**XoOoX**

Henry melangkah, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret kaki jenjangnya dengan gontai. Berjalan melewati ruang tengah menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai dua –kamarnya-.

"Henry?" panggil Bummie. Menginterupsi langkah Henry yang sudah akan menaikki anak tangga ke-3.

"Sudah pulang? Atau ka-"

"Eomma… biarkan aku istirahat, ne?" potong Henry dan kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Eoh? Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Atau…"

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_

Klik

"Ye, yeoboseyo?" kata Bummie setelah menerima panggilan itu.

'Bummie! Bogoshippo~' seru orang di seberang. Siwon. Tentu saja.

"Hn…" sahut Bummie dingin. Ia memang sudah biasa mendengar pengakuan berlebihan dari suaminya itu.

'Ya… Chagi, kau tak merindukanku?' Bummie hanya memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. Jengah juga menghadapi kelakuan Siwon yang akan berubah kekanakan saat bersamanya.

"Hyung kenapa malah bersantai? Memangnya sudah jam makan siang-"

'-aniya… Aku sedang bosan karna meeting besar ya-'

"Mwo? Hyung sedang ada meeting kenapa menghubungiku? Dasar!"

Klik

Bummie segera memutuskan panggilan dari suaminya itu. Ia tak mau Siwon menjadi tidak konsen dalam pekerjaannya. Itu sebabnya mengapa ia kesal.

"Aishh…"

**XoOoX**

"Minnie, setelah ini kita pulang, ne?" ajak Leeteuk pada Sungmin yang masih menikmati ice cream-nya.

"Minnie macih mau cama Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin dengan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ice cream vanilla yang ia pegang. Leeteuk hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Teukkie…" tangan Kangin menepuk pundak Leeteuk. Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Kangin. Namun ia mencoba tenang. Sedangkan Yesung dan Wookie hanya saling memandang dengan penuh tanda Tanya di kepala mereka(?).

"Ne… Appa benal! Memangnya Eomma tak cuka jalan-jalan? Kenapa dali tadi minta pulang telus? Minnie 'kan macih mau cama Appa, Kyunnie, Yecung hyung, dan Wookie hyung…" tambah Sungmin yang membuat Yesung dan Wookie semakin tak mengerti.

"Err… Song…saeng-nim?" panggil Yesung. Baik Kangin maupun Leeteuk segera menoleh cepat ke arah Yesung.

"Sebenarnya… Umm… Mianhae, tapi sebenarnya… Apa ada hubungan khusus antara Kim songsae dan Park songsae?" Tanya Yesung to the point.

DEG

Keduanya merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Yesung. Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Sebenarnya…"

**Flash Back**

3 tahun yang lalu…

**Leeteuk PoV**

Malam ini salju turun. Dingin. Aku sedang berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar di daerah Daegu, tempat tinggalku saat itu. Ini salah satu kebiasaanku apabila sedang bermasalah dengan Kanginnie. Ya, suamiku. Sore ini kami bertengkar karena sudah sekitar tujuh hari ini dia mengacuhkanku. Aku memang kesal, tapi mungkin saja ia lebih merasa kesal.

**XoOoX**

Seminggu yang lalu kami bertengkar. Dan satu kesalahanku adalah menyebut nama 'Kang Min Hyun' yang merupakan mantan yeojachingu-ku. Dan aku benar-benar merutuki ucapanku. Mungkin karna itu, Kanginnie beranggapan bahwa aku memang tak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu memang maumu! Akan segera kuurus perceraian kita, dan kau bebas!" aku masih ingat kilatan amarah itu. Kanginnie marah padaku.

Pernikahan kami memang karna sebuah perjodohan konyol orang tua kami. Aku tak pernah mencintai Kanginnie. Bahkan aku sempat menolah perjodohan ini. Namun appa tetap memaksa. Akhirnya kami pun menikah. Tapi aku tetap mecintai Min Hyun.

Hampir satu tahun pernikahan kami berlangsung. Aku mulai merasa nyaman jika ada Kanginnie di sampingku. Aku nyaman dengan segala perhatian yang ia berikan padaku. Aku mulai mencoba menerima dan mencintainya layaknya suamiku. Namun itu semua tidak menutup kemungkinan aku bertengkar dengannya. Bahkan hampir tiap minggu kami bertengkar. Entah hal kecil ataupun besar, selalu kami ributkan.

**XoOoX**

Aku mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku taman kota. Sepi. Karena ini memang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam. Berkali-kali aku merapatkan jaket tebalku untuk menambah kehangatan.

Masa bodoh dengan mata sembabku karena terlalu lama menangis. Aku mendongakkan kepala ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memelukku dari belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya aku. Ketika aku melihat wajah Kanginnie yang menunduk menatapku dengan senyumannya.

"Kang-"

"Ssstt…" dia menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di atas bibirku.

"Gwaenchana... Jangan kau pikirkan lagi, akan kulakukan untukmu" ujar Kanginnie lirih sambil mendudukkan diri di sampingku. Aku terhenyak. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Sedangkan Kanginnie malah tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap suraiku.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu" jawabnya. Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan ia paksakan. Apa maksudnya ini… Ia benar-benar akan menceraikanku?

"Kanginnie, bukan itu yang kurisaukan!" dan setelahnya aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya. Kembali menuju rumah, mengemasi barang-barangnku dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kangin.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Tapi aku juga tak ingin ia terus merasa bersalah dan ingin menceraikanku. Aku mencintainya. Aku yakin, aku mencintainya. Lebih baik aku pergi. Dan aku memutuskan pergi ke Seoul.

"Hiks…"

**Leeteuk PoV End**

**End of Flash Back**

**XoOoX**

Canggung.

Atmosfir ini sungguh tak nyaman bagi keempat namja dewasa itu. Salah satu dari mereka telah selesai bercerita dan saat suasana yang tercipta saat ini begitu kaku.

"Minnie mau itu!" teriakan histeris Sungmin mencairkan suasana.

"Kyunnie juga mau!" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu punya Minnie!" seru Sungmin tak terima sambil masih berusaha meraih boneka bunny besar yang dibawa Kyuhyun. Eh? Boneka bunny?

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kangin heran sambil menunjuk bunny pink besar yang dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Dari hyung yang itu" telunjuk Kyuhyun terarah pada seorang namja bersurai semi ikal yang sedang berdiri di depan suatu stand permainan.

"Aigoo~ jadi tadi kalian pergi ke sana? Bersama orang yang tak kalian kenal? Dan menerima hadiah itu?" Wookie menunjuk bunny pink yang sekarang sudah berpindah ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Ani! KyuMin kenal hyung itu" elak Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Namanya Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung" Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Aishh… Minnie, Kyunnie, jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain! Kalau kalian diculik bagaimana?" nasihat Leeteuk pada KyuMin.

"Tapi hyung itu baik…" kata Sungmin lirih.

"Annyeinghasimika…" sebuah suara ramah terdengar dari samping Kanging.

"Donghae hyung!" seru Kyuhyun. Namja yang dipanggil Donghae itu hanya tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, Lee Donghae imnida. Dan ini istriku, Lee Hyukjae" ujar Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya dan istrinya.

"A-ah, mianhae… Kami sudah berpikiran buruk" sesal Leeteuk.

"Gwaenchanayo" kali ini Hyukjae, atau Eunhyuk bersuara. Memamerkan gummy smile-nya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Hyukjae-ssi, kau ini manis sekali" puji Kangin yang menghadirkan rona di pipi Eunhyuk. Donghae segera merengkuh pinggang Eunhyuk possessive. Leeteuk hanya menatap nanar pada Kangin yang baru saja memuji orang lain di depannya. Ia masih berhak cemburu, 'kan?

"Gomawo…-"

"Kangin. Panggil saja Kangin"

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Gomawo, Kangin-ssi. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie saja"

"Nde, Hyukkie, Donghae… Ini istriku, Leeteuk" kata Kangin sambil merangkul pundak Leeteuk.

"Dan mereka…"

"Kim Yesung imnida. Dan istriku, Kim Ryeowook" kata Yesung memperkenalkan diri. Kangin dan Leeteuk segera menoleh ke arah YeWook.

'Jangan bercanda…'

**XoOoX**

Tap tap… Brak brak

"YA! Lebih baik berikan saja sepatu itu padaku dan akan kugunakan untuk menampari wajahmu!" bentak seorang namja cantik yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Kim family.

"Eo-eomma…" namja jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya kesalnya. Badannya mematung. Berkeringat dingin. Gugup sekaligus takut. Kesal sekaligus menyesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar?" namja cantik itu –Heechul- melangkah mendekati Zhoumi yang masih mematung.

"Eomma…" Zhoumi mencoba bersikap wajar. Tersenyum kikuk kepada Heechul yang menatapnya tajam.

"Woa~ Eomma… Neomu yeppeo" puji Zhoumi. Tentu saja dengan maksud tertentu. Walaupun Heechul memang benar-benar cantik.

"Jangan berani menggoda Eomma-mu, dasar kurang ajar!" Heechul menjitak kepala Zhoumi dengan cukup keras. Membuat Zhoumi meringis kesakitan.

"Eomma… Aku baru saja pulang kenapa sudah dimarahi?" Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada sesedih mungkin.

"Sudahlah, Heenim…" Hangeng mencoba menengahi.

"Appa?" alis Zhoumi berkerut. Memandang heran Hangeng yang berdiri di samping eomma-nya.

"Aku mengambil cuti" jawab Hangeng yang bisa menebak apa maksud Zhoumi.

"Anak ini berisik sekali! Suara langkahnya benar-benar mengganggu! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Heechul.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Chullie… Kau bisa cepat tua…"

"MWO?!"

"Lari, Appa!" seru Zhoumi sambil berlari bersama Hangeng menuju kamarnya.

"KALIAAAAAANN!" teriakan Heechul begitu nyaring. Bahkan sangat nyaring meskipun Zhoumi sudah mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Huh, apa kita masih punya harapan?" pertanyaan Hangeng sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Semoga saja masih" jawab Zhoumi asal.

"Huh! Ini semua karena Appa!" dengus Zhoumi setelah merebahkan badannya di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Appa? Appa hanya ingin membelamu! Dan lagi, apa maksudmu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti itu?" kilah Hangeng tak terima dan mencoba membela diri.

"Aku kesal! Tapi aku sangat senang, Appa…" kekeh Zhoumi. Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum ketika mengigat kejadian pagi tadi di kampus bersama Henry.

"Kau ini kesal atau senang, eoh? Biar Appa tebak! Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan perasaanmu?" Hangeng yang terlihat antusias, ikut berbaring di samping Zhoumi. Bedanya, Hangeng tengkurap.

"Ne, tebak lagi, Appa!"

"Hm… Seorang yeoja?"

"Mwo? Aish... Appa! Dasar gay tak tahu diri!" dengus Zhoumi mulai kurang ajar.

"Mwo?" Hangeng terlihat tak terima dengan ucapan Zhoumi barusan.

"Maksudku… Eomma 'kan yeoja… Dan tentu saja sifat gay Appa itu menurun padaku. Jadi… Yaaaa akuu… Err… Appa tahu maksudku, bukan?" Zhoumi ikut tengkurap.

"Jadi dia namja? Baiklah, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami berciuman"

"Mwo? Kalian… Apa kalian berpacaran?"

"Aniya"

**XoOoX**

Tok tok tok…

Bummie masih saja mengetuk pintu itu. Berharap pemilik kamar itu mau membuka pintu. Ya, ini sudah malam dan Henry belum keluar sejak pagi tadi ia pulang.

"Henry?" panggil Siwon yang berdiri di samping Bummie.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" panic Bummie.

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya. Lebih baik kau turun dan temani Jino saja" kata Siwon bijak sambil menyerahkan Jino ke gendongan Bummie.

"Hyung yakin?" Tanya Bummie memastikan. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Dikecupnya dahi Kibum pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku turun dulu" Bummie beranjak turun bersama Jino di gendongannya.

Tok tok tok

Siwon kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Henry setelah melihat Bummie sudah benar-benar turun.

"Ya, Henry, kau di dalam? Henry? Buka pintunya"

Cklek

Pintu itu masih tertutup. Dan Siwon yakin tadi itu suara yang ditimbulkan karena Henry memutar kunci pintu kamarnya. Itu berarti Henry mengijinkannya untuk masuk, bukan? Siwon tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu itu dan melangkah mendekati Henry yang sudah duduk di kursi pianonya.

"Tidak bermain biola, eoh?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengusap surai Henry.

"Ani" jawab Henry ketus.

"Waeyo?" Siwon masih sabar menanggapi kelakuan Henry.

"Ketinggalan di rumah koala langka itu!" jawab Henry kesal. Lebih kesal jika mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Koala langka? Kapan kau ke kebun binatang? Koala jenis apa memangnya?" Henry speechless mendengar pertanyaan tak berakal dari Siwon.

"Koala merah"

"Oh… Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya di sana? Dan untuk apa kau membawa biola ke kebun binatang, eoh?" Henry semakin geram saja menanggapi Siwon.

"Aish… Sudahlah, Appa" tak ingin lebih lama mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dipastikan akan berlanjut jika ia menannggapinya.

"Henry… Eomma bilang kau pulang pagi? Dan setelahnya tak turun dari kamar? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ani. Appa tak perlu khawatir. Nan gwaenchana…" jawab Henry dan membuat suasana menjadi hening. Siwon sibuk melihat-lihat kamar Henry yang lumayan rapi untuk ukuran namja.

_Bounce the music let your feet go round_

_To the floor and Imma break it down_

_Let me in, let me show you all my bling bling_

_And all my kicks kicks baby-_

Klik

"Kenapa tak diangkat?" dahi Siwon berkerut.

"Malas" sahut Henry.

"Malas? Memangnya dari siapa?" Siwon berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Henry. Mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang itu.

"Appa… Aku menyukainya"

"Nde?"

**To Be Continued**

Yosh… Gimana nih? T,T *ngelap ingus*

Silakan saja yang mau flame... Tapi janganlaaah… JiFa udah susah payah nih… No bash, just review, okay? :D

**Special Thanks to :**

**Miho – Hanmond – Yefah KyuminShippClouds – Guest – Kyuqie – Chu – Jang Taeyoung – IyaSiBum – YunJaeKyuMin4eve – Lee Chizumi**

**^^Gomawo^^**

***kiss***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeongweonhi Saranghae**

By

Jihyun1289

a.k.a

Cho Sunghyun

…

**Pairing :**: ZhouRy, YeWook, KyuMin, KangTeuk, SiBum, HaeHyuk, HanChul (pair lain menyusul seiring jalannya chapter)

**Rated :**: **T+ (aku gatau ini rated apa )**

**Disclaimer :**: SuJu bukan milik saya, tapi saya milik SuJu *ngarep* #ditabok

**Warning :**: Boy x Boy, YAOI, BL, OOC(?), m-preg, gaje, typo(s), abal. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Tapi kalau Read, Review please…** *bow*

**a/n :**: Annyeong^^ ga banyak cuap-cuap dari saya. Buat readers dan reviewers, gomawo… Ini udah JiFa usahain update. Padahal besok masih ada test, hehe ^.^v

**Summary**

"Ahjucci… Kapan Appa dan Eomma Kyunnie pulang?"/"Aku hamil!"/"Kenapa menangis, Wookie?"/Kau akan berkencan dengan Mimi ge yaaaa?"/Kau ini seksi sekali, Bummie…"/"Mochi, aku ingin kau…"/bagaimana kalau Zhou Oppa dan Henry Oppa menyanyi di stage yang ada di sana?"/"Adik Zhoumi"/"Masalahku? Aku tak punya masalah, tapi kau yang akan menghadapi masalah!"/"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Kyuhyun…"/** Tolong jaga bayi ini. Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya**/CHAP5 IS Up! Wanna RnR?

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

Sore ini adalah untuk ketiga kalinya Kangin berkunjung ke rumah Leeteuk. Ya, tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan kedua mereka.

Kangin duduk di bangku ayunan belakang rumah Leeteuk. Suasana sore ini sangat nyaman. Sungmin terlihat terlelap dipangkuan Kangin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya sibuk memainkan PSP hitam barunya.

"Yah, yah! Ahjucci! Kenapa ini cucah cekali?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kyu… Kau tak lihat Minnie sedang tidur?" kata Kangin sambil mengusap surai hitam Sungmin saat menyadari gerakan kecil dari tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera mematikan PSP itu dan beralih memandang wajah polos Sungmin yang sedang terlelap. Lama ia memandang wajah manis itu.

"Ahjucci… Kyunnie juga mau dipangku Appa..."

"…"

"Ahjucci… Kapan Appa dan Eomma Kyunnie pulang?"

"…"

"Kyunnie ingin melihat Appa dan Eomma…"

"…" Kangin hanya diam. Tak berniat sedikitpun membalas tiap ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu polos namun terasa pilu.

"E'hem" Leeteuk yang ternyata dari tadi sudah berdiri di sana –dan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun- berdehem. Menyadarkan Kangin dan Kyuhyun bahwa ada dia di sana.

"Ahjumma…" sapa Kyuhyun. Leeteuk membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ahjumma dengar… Kyunnie ingin bertemu Appa dan Eomma Kyunnie, ne?" Tanya Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu… Kyunnie harus berjanji tidak akan menangis… Tidak lagi merepotkan ahjussi… Dan juga tidak boleh bertengkar dengan teman Kyunnie" suara Leeteuk begitu lembut. Tangannya mengusap surai ikal Kyuhyun. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya memasang senyum malaikat itu.

"Ahjussi bilang, kemarin Kyunnie bertengkar dengan teman Kyunnie, benar?" mata Leeteuk melirik Kangin yang masih memandangnya. Sepertinya ia lebih meminta keterangan pada Kangin.

"Dia bertengkar dengan Changmin, teman sekelas mereka. Jinjja… Aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, sampai-sampai dia berani memukuli Changmin dengan tasnya" Kangin angkat bicara.

"Kenapa Kyunnie bertengkar?" Leeteuk menundukkan badannya. Membuat posisinya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia membuat Minnie teljatuh dan menangis!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima. Leeteuk yang terkejut hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kyunnie malah cama olang-olang yang membuat Minnie menangis! Meleka bukan teman Kyunnie!" Kyuhyun yang kesal kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bahkan kali ini ia juga melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kyunnie tidak boleh seperti itu… Kyunnie harus berteman dengan siapa saja, ne?" Leeteuk kembali berdiri. Menngangkat Kyuhyun ke gendongannya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Kangin.

"Ahjumma… Tiga hali lagi ada pekan hali Appa… Kyunnie cama ciapa, dong?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat KangTeuk saling berpandangan.

"Dengan Appa Kyunnie" jawab Leeteuk kemudian. Kangin melebarkan mata tak percaya.

"Jinjja? Appa Kyunnie akan datang?" sorot mata Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

Kangin hanya menatap tak percaya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya mengedikkan bahu.

**XoOoX**

"Hyung… Aku hamil" ujar seorang namja -yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan sebuah mobil sport putih- pada namja brunette yang masih focus menyetir.

"Hyung?" panggil namja tadi karena merasa tak mendapat balasan.

"Hn?"

"Aku hamil!"

"Lalu?" Tanya namja brunette itu dengan santai. Mata sipitnya tak sedikitpun memandang atau bahkan menoleh pada sosok yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks… Kenapa hyung terkesan acuh? Apa hyung tak mau bertanggung jawab?!" namja itu mulai terisak.

"Kenapa menangis?" ujar namja brunette itu setelah berhenti dan menepikan mobil. Namja mungil itu tak menyahut. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiks" isakkannya begitu pilu.

"Kenapa menangis, Wookie?"

"DIAM! Aku benci hyung! Hiks…" Wookie membuka telapaknya dan memandang garang pada sang kekasih yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Ka-"

Jglek

Wookie membuka pintu mobil itu dan segera berlari keluar setelah melepas seatbelt-nya. Yesung yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam. Dia berlari keluar menyusul Wookie.

"Wookie? Kau mau kemana?" tak perlu berteriak karna sekarang Yesung sudah berjalan di samping Wookie. Wookie tak menggubrisnya. Dia masih berjalan cepat dan menangis.

"Wookie, dengarkan hyung!" Yesung berhasil menghentikan Wookie. Diputarnya pelan bahu Wookie sehingga namja itu berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Wookie…"

"…" Wookie masih saja menundukkan kepala. Tak terdengar sepatah katapun dari bibir mungil itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah isakan lirih.

"Wookie… Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengangkat dagu Wookie agar menatap wajahnya.

"Hyung tidak mau mengakui ja-hmpp" Wookie membekap mulutnya sendiri. Rasanya mual sekali. Perutnya seperti diaduk. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Yesung untuk sekedar mencari toilet umum terdekat. Yesung yang tahu keadaan Wookie, segera berlari menyusulnya.

…

"Wookie, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Yesung khawatir saat melihat wajah Wookie yang semakin pucat. Ia segera memapah Wookie keluar toilet. Masa bodoh dengan pandangan orang-orang sekitar.

"Wook-"

Brugh

Tubuh Wookie ambruk jika saja tak ada Yesung yang memapahnya. Dengan cekatan, Yesung menggendong tubuh Wookie ke dalam mobil dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

**Flash Back End**

**XoOoX**

"Henry, mau ke mana?" Tanya Bummie saat melihat putra sulungnya itu turun dari tangga dengan setelan baju yang rapi namun masih terkesan bergaya.

"Eom-ma, Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Henry balik.

"Eomma Tanya, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Bummie sekali lagi.

"Eh, anu… Itu, Eomma… Aku err…" Henry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Anu apa? Itu apa? Kau ini kenap-ooohh… Kau akan berkencan dengan Mimi ge yaaaa?" Tanya Bummie dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Eh, darimana Eomma tahu?"

"Eoh? Jadi tebakan Eomma benar ya?"

"E-eoh? Bu-bukan begitu-aish…" Henry merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Yasudah, sana! Palli!" usir Bummie dengan sopan. Henry hanya sweat drop dibuatnya, tapi dia pergi juga.

"Wae, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memeluk pinggang Bummie dari belakang.

"Henry akan berkencan dengan Zhoumi" jawab Bummie sebelum akhirnya membalik posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Kencan? Hm… Henry sudah besar" ujar Siwon lalu tersenyum kepada Bummie yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Bummie. Mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka. Napas hangat mereka saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Siwon bergerak melumat dengan pelan. Amat lembut. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir ranum yang seakan candu baginya. Seakan manis itu tak akan pernah habis. Posisi mereka begitu pas. Tangan Bummie yang semula diam, bergerak mengalungi leher Siwon.

"Emmhh" satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir Bummie. Membuat Siwon semakin gencar menyapu sudut bibir Bummie dengan lidahnya dan bergerak turun menuju pipi, rahang dan leher Bummie.

Lidah nakal Siwon bergerak semakin lihai. Ia ciumi leher putih bersih nan mengkilat –karna saliva- Bummie sebelum kembali menjilatnya. Menggigit kecil spot itu dan menghisapnya kuat. Menciptakan bercak merah keunguan di sana.

"Eottokhae?" Tanya Siwon sembari mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Bummie diam tak menjawab. Metanya menatap sayu wajah Siwon yang masih menyeringai.

"Aigoo… Kau ini seksi sekali, Bummie…"

"Ini belum apa-apa, chagi. Kita lanjutkan sampai besok, ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Bummie, Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Bummie, menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka.

**XoOoX**

Dua namja itu masih saja berdiam diri. Padahal mereka sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berada di café ini. Namja imut itu masih mengaduk-aduk melon juice-nya sambil mengamati sekitar. Menutupi rasa canggung.

"E'hem" suara deheman keduanya terdengar bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap, lalu mati-matian menahan senyum atau bahkan tawa yang siap meledak.

"Kau-" lagi. Suara mereka terdengar bersamaan. Tapi kali ini mereka saling berbagi tawa.

"Haha, kau dulu" ucap namja bersurai kemerahan yang tentu saja kita tahu siapa dia. Zhoumi.

"Kau saja" perintah si Mochi.

"Aish… Mochi" Zhoumi mendelik ke arah Henry.

"Mimi ge..."

"Eh? Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Mwo? Memang aku bilang apa?"

"Mimi ge. Aish… Tak apalah. Oh, ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Zhoumi serius.

"Wae? Sepertinya serius sekali?" Henry mulai terlihat antusias. Zhoumi yang melihat ekspresi Henry jadi tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?" Tanya Henry ketus dan menatap sebal kepada Zhoumi.

"Kau ini… Jinjja…" berkali-kali Zhoumi mengambil napas untuk menahan tawanya.

"Mochi, aku ingin kau…" Henry menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Zhoumi yang masih menggantung. Zhoumi mengambil napas sekali lagi. Kali ini untuk membuang rasa gugupnya.

"Mochi, sa-"

"Zhou Oppa!" pekik seorang yeoja dari belakang Zhoumi. Henry hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Yeoja ini… Selalu saja mengacau!

"Seo? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Zhoumi kemudian menggeser duduknya untuk tempat duduk Seohyun.

"Nae Appa adalah pemilik café ini, Oppa…" jawab Seohyun riang.

"Dan aku tak menyangka Oppa akan ke sini" lanjutnya tanpa menghiraukan adanya orang lain di sana. Henry yang merasa diaucuhkan hanya bisa cemberut dan mencibir dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Oppa?" Tanya Seohyun yang masih saja mengacuhkan keberadaan Henry.

'Kami sedang berkencan. Apa kau tak lihat? Mwo? Kencan?!' batin Henry kesal.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan temanku" jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin.

'Teman? Ya! Aish… Lalu kau ingin dia menganggapmu apa, Henry? Kekasih? Jangan bodoh!' Henry merutuki pikirannya sendiri.

"Seo, ini Henry. Dan Henry, ini Seohyun" ujar Zhoumi memperkenalkan Henry dengan Seohyun.

'Memangnya aku tanya?' batin Henry.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo… Seo Joo Hyun imnida, panggil saja aku Seohyun. Bangapsemnida"

'Sudah kenal, ppabo!' cibir Henry dalam hati.

"Choi Henry imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Henry" jawab Henry yang terkesan ogah-ogahan.

"Wah… Oppa… Kau ini imut sekali!"

'Heh, memangnya aku menyuruhmu memanggilku 'Oppa'?'

"Gomawo" jawab Henry sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oppa, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Seohyun pada Zhoumi yang masih terdiam.

"An-"

"Ah, Oppa, bagaimana kalau Zhou Oppa dan Henry Oppa menyanyi di stage yang ada di sana?" ujar Seohyun. Jarinya menunjuk sebuah panggung kecil, tempat biasa untuk penyanyi café-nya.

"Tap-"

"Kajja, Oppa!" belum sempat Zhoumi dan Henry menjawab, Seohyun sudah menarik tangan mereka menuju stage.

…

"Yeorobun!" Seohyun menggunakan mic untuk berbicara, sehingga menarik perhatian semua pengunjung.

"Malam ini ada dua tamu special yang akan menyumbangkan suaranya untuk menghibur kita" kata Seohyun sambil tersenyum kepada pengunjung.

'Memangnya aku sudah bilang bersedia?' batin Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Zhoumi dan Henry…" dan setelahnya, café yang memang tak terlalu luas itu dipenuhi riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung. Zhoumi dan Henry sendiri hanya bisa cengo di atas panggung saat Seohyun sudah turun.

Suara dentingan piano itu mulai terdengar. Zhoumi dan Henry masih mencoba mencerna apa maksud ini semua.

**Oneuldo nae gieo geul ttarahae maeda**

_(Today, I wander in my memory)_

Henry terkesiap. Suara Zhoumi mengundang perhatian dari seluruh pengunjung malam itu, tak terkecuali Henry.

**Igil kkeuteseo seong – seongi neun na **_(I'm passing around on the end of this way)_

Kali ini Henry beralih menatap pengunjung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkerumun di depan stage.

**Dasin bolsudo eomneun niga nareul but jaba . Naneun tto igireul mut neunda** _(You're still holding me tightly, even though I can't see you any more. I'm losing my way again) _Henry melanjutkannya.

**Neol bogosip dago. Tto angosip dago **_(I'm praying to the sky I want see you and hold you more) _suara mereka terdengar bersamaan.

**Jeoha neul bomyeo gido haneun nal **_(That I want to see you and hold you more)_

**Niga animyeon andwae **_(It can't be if it's not you)_

**Neo eobsinnan andwae **_(I can't be without you)_

**Na ireoke haru han dareul tto illyeo neul **_(It's okay if I'm hurt for a day and a year like this)_

**Naapa do joha **_(It's fine)_

**Naemam dachyeodo joha nan **_(Even if my heart's hurt)_

**Geurae nan neo hanaman sarang hanikka **_(Yes, because I'm just love with you)_

**XoOoX**

"Aish… Kemana anak itu?" namja cantik ini masih saja berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pinut rumahnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Kau kenapa, Chullie?" Tanya namja lain yang langsung memeluk namja cantik itu –Heechul- dari belakang.

"Zhoumi kemana sih? Ini kan sudah malam! Kenapa tak pulang-pulang?" Tanya Heechul frustasi.

"Tumben sekali kau mengkhawatirkan Zhoumi?" goda Hangeng yang membuat Heechul semakin kesal.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengkhawatirkannya? Dia satu-satunya yang kita punya!" kata Heechul ketus. Hangeng yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Aih… Arraseo…" ujar Hangeng sembari menumpukan dagunya di bahu kanan Heechul.

"Chullie… Bagaimana kalau kita buat yang kedua?" Tanya Hangeng. Heechul hanya menautkan alis tak mengerti.

"Bicaralah dengan jelas, Hannie!" perintah Heechul yang dihadiahi dengan kecupan di tengkuknya.

"Aku ingin Hanchul" jelas Hangeng dengan masih mengecupi tengkuk Heechul.

"Nugu?" Tanya Heechul yang masih saja dibingungkan oleh kata-kata Hangeng.

"Adik Zhoumi" Heechul hanya bisa menganga mendengar penuturan Hangeng.

"Apa maksud-ya! Turunkan ak-"

Brugh

"Akh!" rintih Heechul setelah Hangeng dengan seenaknya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tengah yang cukup lebar.

"Hannie…" Heechul hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat Hangeng dengan perlahan berjalan mendekatinya dan membuka kancing piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Hannie… Bagaimana kalau nanti Zhoumi pulang dan…"

"Dan apa, chagiya?"

"Hannie… Ini i-ini kan ruammphh" terlambat. Hangeng seolah tak tahu tempat. Ia segera menyambar bibir Heechul dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Tak tanggung-tanggung, jemarinya sudah bergerak melepasi satu-persatu kancing piyama Heechul.

**XoOoX**

Siang ini di SM University ada pengumuman yang mengejutkan. Ya, mengejutkan tentu saja. Seorang Kim Yesung -senior yang paling disegani sekaligus ketua club music SM- mengumumkan bahwa dia telah menikah dengan seorang namja, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Ryeowook.

'Aish… Aku harus bicara dengan Yesung hyung!' batin Wookie yang saat ini berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang club music.

"Eoh? Itu Kim Ryeowook? Yang katanya istri Yesung sunbae? Wah… Dia manis juga!" kata seorang namja kepada namja lain yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Wookie di koridor.

'Aish…' geram Wookie dalam hati.

"Kim Ryeowook… Sungguh tak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan Yesung Oppa!" cibir seorang yeoja berpakaian minim saat melihat Wookie lewat di depannya. Wookie yang mendengar itu, mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Apa masalahmu, nona Jung?" Tanya Wookie saat ia telah berhadapan dengan yeoja Jung itu.

"Masalahku? Aku tak punya masalah, tapi kau yang akan menghadapi masalah!" jawabnya dengan santai sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Apa maksudmu, Ssica?" Wookie mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Lihat saja nanti, Ryeowook-ssi" ujar Jessica lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Jinjja… Apa yang akan dilakukan saver Yesung hyung padaku nantinya?" Wookie bertanya-tanya penuh dengan rasa takut dan khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Toh tujuannya saat ini adalah menemui Yesung. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat yang bersamaan-

"Dor!"

"Eh-hwaa!" pekik Wookie karena tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Yesung yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak kepergian Jessica tadi.

"Eoh, chagiya, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang bodohnya. (#digampar) Wookie hanya sweat drop mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting" jawab Wookie kemudian.

"Oh ya, apa maksud hyung mengumumkan status kita?" Tanya Wookie mengintimidasi Yesung.

"Mwo? Bukannya kau sudah setuju?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Tapi tidak perlu di seperti tadi juga, 'kan? Untuk apa sampai membuat panggung dari kursi, di tengah lapangan basket, mengumpulkan banyak orang, dan memakai toa!" omel Wookie.

"Waeyo? Lalu harus bagaimana, eoh?" Tanya Yesung tak mengerti. Wookie hanya menghela napas lelah, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memasang tampang bodoh.

"Wookie, chakkaman!" teriak Yesung dan segera berlari menyusul Wookie.

…

"Waeyo? Kenapa lesu begitu, eoh? Arra, arra… Aku salah, mianhae…" kata Yesung yang menyadari mimic wajah Wookie yang terlihat suram. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang.

"Hyung… Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun…" lirih Wookie dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Kalau begitu kita cari Kim songsaengnim saja" saran Yesung.

"Bukan Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Kim Kyuhyun…" bahu Wookie bergetar. Menandakan namja ini tengah menangis. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Wookie menangis dalam diam. Dan Yesung paham betul bagaimana perasaan Wookie saat ini. Ia merengkuh tibuh Wookie dan menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Kyuhyun…"

**XoOoX**

"Hyukkie, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Seorang yeoja melalui sambungan telepon.

'Umm… Sebenarnya aku sedang keluar bersama Hae. Waeyo?' jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

"Apa kau bisa kemari? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu…" ucap yeoja itu memelas.

'Hm… Tak biasanya. Tapi baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang'

Klik

Yeoja itu –Lee Sora- menutup sambungan teleponnya. Menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat sangat suntuk dan lelah.

…

"Seungri, habiskan makananmu dulu…" seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang berlarian mengejar namja cilik yang masih saja tak mau menghabiskan makanannya. Sedangkan yeoja lain yang masih muda, tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Seungri –namja cilik tadi-.

"Sudahlah, Eomma… Mungkin dia kenyang" kata yeoja muda tadi sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Sora, kau meninggalkan Hyukkie lagi?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu pada anaknya.

"Eomma seperti tak tahu saja… Ini 'kan jadwal Hae main ke rumah. Aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk!" gurau Sora yang tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televise 21 inch itu.

"Kau in-"

-ting tong… Ting tong

"Malam-malam seperti ini… Siapa yang akan bertamu?" Tanya Sora heran.

"Kau bukalah pintunya. Eomma akan membereskan meja makan dulu" Sora segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek

Sreeett

Aneh sekali rasanya. Saat Sora akan membuka pintu, pintu itu terasa mendorong sesuatu yang berat.

"Ommona! Eomma!" teriak Sora yang melihat bayi merah yang tertidur pulas di atas keranjang bayi.

**Tolong…**

**Tolong jaga bayi ini. Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya. –Kyuhyun Kim- Kamsahamnida...**

"Sora?"

…

"Arrgh…" Sora terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Apa mungkin bayi itu? Aish… Kenapa Hyukkie belum datang juga?" monolog Sora.

"Ya, Noona! Aku sudah menekan bel dari tadi, ternyata kau tertidur? Dasar!" gerutu Eunhyuk yang sudah duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Sora.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, Hyukkie… Noona, ada apa menyuruh kami kemari?" Tanya Donghae dengan sopan dan mendudukkan diri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin kalian mencari seorang anak bernama Kyuhyun. Dia namja dan umurnya sekitar 3 tahun" jelas Sora to the point. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling pandang.

"Kyuhyun?" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Ne, Kyuhyun. Ini alamat pengadopsinya" jawab Sora sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas berisikan alamat pengadopsi Kyuhyun.

'Kyuhyun? Apa anak yang waktu itu? Tapi nama Kyuhyun banyak, 'kan? Kyuhyun bukannya anak dari Yesung-ssi dan Wookie-ssi?' Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**To Be Continue**

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**^^Gomawo^^**

***hug and kiss***


End file.
